L'enfant d'un ange
by mower
Summary: "Dean regardait son ventre arrondi dans la glace et même s'il s'était fait à l'idée que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait toujours du mal avec sa nouvelle apparence. Comment un homme pouvait-il être... enceinte!" Mperg. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction Destiel. J'essaye de bien respecter les caractères des personnages, même si je pense ne pas vraiment y arriver, surtout pour Castiel.

Cette fic est également une **Mpreg,** donc si vous avez du mal avec ce concept, ne la lisez pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Dean regardait son ventre arrondi dans la glace et même s'il s'était fait à l'idée que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait toujours du mal avec sa nouvelle apparence. Comment un homme pouvait-il être... enceinte?!

Enfin, il se doutait du comment tout cela avait pu lui arriver. La seule personne qui l'avait pénétré dans toute sa vie de pure hétéro était ce fichu emplumé.

Après la mort de Sam, Dean était retourné vers Lisa et Ben. Les premiers temps, il s'était senti bien. Plus de chasse, plus d'apocalypse, plus de mort. Il avait eu, durant un moment, l'impression d'être au paradis. Mais l'absence de sa famille et de ses amis lui avait fait garder les pieds sur terre. Puis un jour, après une journée pourrie, Dean n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer. Il avait plue toute la journée. Son patron lui avait passé un savon, car il avait pris dix minutes de plus sur sa pause du déjeuner. Et il avait craqué son vieux cuir.

Donc non, il ne voulait pas rentrer.

Soudain, comme une sorte de compassion, dont il se serait bien passé, son bébé tomba en rade. Heureusement, il était à ce moment-là dans une petite ville. Il voulut appeler Lisa pour la prévenir, mais il n'avait plus de batterie.

"Eh merde!"

Épuisé, Dean posa sa tête contre le volant et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus exister. C'était atroce d'avoir le sentiment d'étouffer constamment. Et c'est ce qu'il ressentait, à longueur de journée. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était fade et monotone et il la regardait s'écouler lentement, le rapprochant un peu plus de la mort. La chasse ne lui manquait pas, mais voyager de long en large et en travers du pays était quelque chose qu'il voulait revivre. Ça le démangeait depuis pas mal de temps, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Lisa.

Il était revenu dans sa vie un peu comme un cheveu sur une soupe, forçant légèrement le passage. Et pourtant, elle l'avait accepté chez elle, dans sa petite famille. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus tricher sur ses sentiments. Il en avait toujours été incapable et cela restait vrai même aujourd'hui. Il était une personne entière qui disait ce qu'elle pensait.

C'est en soupirant que Dean sortit sous la pluie pour pousser sa voiture et c'est toujours en soupirant qu'il serra les dents pour ne pas aller cogner le gros con qui se trouvait derrière lui à klaxonner parce qu'il l'empêchait d'avancer. Il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser, mais cela aurait signifié un aller simple en prison. Vu comme il était énervé, l'autre aurait fini sans dents.

Heureusement pour lui il y avait un parking pas trop loin, parce que mine de rien, son bébé pesait lourd. Alors qu'il faisait en sorte de garer correctement son Impala, la pluie s'arrêta de tomber et le ciel s'éclaircit. Il sourit avant de rigoler en se rendant compte que le parking appartenait à une église.

"Est-ce un message que tu m'envoies, Castiel?" demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il avait quand même le sentiment d'être plus léger. Il observa les alentours et s'aperçut que la petite ville dans laquelle il s'était arrêté n'était pas bien différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu traverser avec son père et son frère, puis avec son frère seulement.

Chaque fois des villes différentes, dans des États différents. Mais toujours les mêmes agencements. Toujours les même fast-food et motel. Comme si chaque ville essayait d'être le modèle de l'autre.

Dean remarqua une cabine téléphonique de l'autre côté de la rue. Heureusement que ses vieilles habitudes de chasseur l'obligeaient à garder de la monnaie dans ses poches.

Il s'approcha du trottoir, regarda des deux côtés avant de traverser et de s'engouffrer dans la cabine. La porte venait juste de se refermer lorsque la pluie tomba à nouveau, avec plus de force que précédemment.

Devait-il y voir un signe?

Il inséra les pièces et composa le numéro. Alors qu'il patientait, il vit au loin un panneau publicitaire, indiquant qu'un motel se trouvait à quelques rues d'ici.

"Allo?"

"Lisa. C'est moi."

"Dean? Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas de ton portable?"

"Plus de batterie et baby m'a lâché."

"Mince. Est-ce qu'elle est réparable?"

"Oue. À mon avis c'est juste une histoire de bougie. Depuis le temps que je devais les changer."

"Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?"

"Et laisser mon bébé toute seule dans une ville inconnue? Non, merci. Je t'appelais juste pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je vais rester ici pour la nuit et je rentrerais demain.

"Ok..."

"Bon... ben à demain, normalement."

"Dean, attends!"

"Oui?"

"Il faudra qu'on parle quand tu rentreras."

Dean mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Lisa... si tu veux, je peux ne pas rentrer..."

"NON! Non, Dean, je ne veux pas que cela se termine comme ça entre nous. J'aimerais qu'on se dise au revoir en face à face. Pas par téléphone."

"D'accord. Pas de problème."

"Dean... c'est bien un au revoir, n'est-ce pas? Tu reviendras de temps en temps pour Ben... et pour moi?"

"Bien sûr, Lisa. Je serais toujours là pour..."

"Il ne vous reste que trente secondes de communication. Si vous souhaitez continuer cet appel, insérez une pièce."

"Lisa..."

"Oui, j'ai entendu. À demain, Dean."

"À demain."

Dean raccrocha. Il retourna à sa voiture pour prendre le sac de secours qu'il avait toujours dans le coffre. Encore une habitude de chasseur. Dedans, il y avait des vêtements propres, une petite trousse de toilette et un colt prêt à l'emploi.

Le sac sur le dos, il allait prendre la direction du motel lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil une affiche collée sur le poteau d'un lampadaire. "Ouverture des chambres au public. Venez passer la nuit dans notre église pour un montant minimum de cinq dollars."

Dean hésita. Il serrait quand même mieux à l'hôtel avec la télé, de l'alcool et une bonne douche chaude. Il venait juste de penser ça, qu'un déluge s'abattit sur lui. Et seulement sur lui.

"Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais y aller dans cette église!" râla Dean en crachant de l'eau.

Il s'avança vers le monument avant de s'arrêter en pensant à quelque chose.

"J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas responsable de la panne de ma baby, sinon ça va chier!"

Soudain, la pluie s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et Dean eut même le sentiment de sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir.

"Moue... je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre."

Dean se dirigea donc vers l'église. Il espérait que la bouffe serait bonne et qu'il y aurait au moins l'eau chaude dans les douches. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'église, il frissonna. L'air était froid et avec ses vêtements mouillés, il était sûr d'attraper la crève.

"Bonsoir, monsieur."

Dean se tourna pour faire face à une soeur. Elle était jeune et possédait de banals yeux marron, mais Dean la trouva tout de même charmante.

"Bonsoir, madame. Je suis là pour une chambre."

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de dire qu'il était Dieu tellement le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira.

 _Les pauvres, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de monde_ , pensa Dean.

"Pourquoi vous faites ce genre de chose? Cela doit être contraignant pour vous."

"Pas vraiment. On a besoin d'argent. L'église de Saint Castiel tombe en ruine et le nombre de fidèles qui viennent diminue de jour en jour."

Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il comprenait mieux le désir de l'ange de le voir dormir ici. Il voulait lui faire les poches.

"J'en suis désolé." dit-il à la jeune soeur après avoir retrouvé son calme.

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire. Visiblement, cela la touchait beaucoup. C'est uniquement pour cette raison, et non pour faire plaisir à Cass, qu'il lui donna un billet de cinquante dollars pour la nuit. Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit en valait la peine. Il remercia la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui tendit la clé . Elle lui montra une petite pancarte en forme de flèche et lui dit de la suivre pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, Dean observa les lieux. L'église était... et bien, c'était une église, quoi. Elle était faite en pierre et en bois, il y faisait frais et la décoration provenait seulement des vitraux et des peintures.

En arrivant devant sa chambre, il insérera la clé avec angoisse. Il était presque sûr que sa chambre serait pire qu'une cellule de prison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit... le paradis !

Télé à écran plat, lit kingside, douche et baignoire. Il y avait même une table couverte de hamburger au bacon et de bière bien fraiche.

"Cass, j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour une mission. Parce que j'ai tiré un trait sur la chasse et ça me va très bien comme ça."

Et c'était vrai. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Lisa, il avait appris à vivre normalement. Il dormait la nuit et vivait le jour. Il ne se méfiait plus autant qu'avant et avait même réussi à se faire des amis. Et même s'il s'était rendu compte que la vie de famille ne lui convenait pas, qu'il préférait être sur les routes, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le surnaturel. Celui-ci lui avait trop pris. Et il avait trop donné de sa personne.

Il se rappelait encore les paroles que l'un des cavaliers lui avait dit. Qu'il était mort de l'intérieur. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

"Hello Dean!"

"Nom de D..."

Dean porta la main à son coeur, tentant de réguler les battements frénétiques de son pauvre organe. Il se tourna prêt à renvoyer chier Castiel, mais lorsqu'il le vit, la joie de le revoir fut si forte, qu'il en oublia sa colère et décida de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Cass, mon pote! Ça fait plaisir de te voir."

"Pour moi aussi, Dean." dit Castiel en répondant maladroitement à son accolade.

Dean se recula et regarda son ami de plus près. Il n'avait absolument pas changé.

"Tu te sers toujours de Jimmy comme vaisseau?"

"Jimmy est mort."

"Quoi? Mais, comment?"

Dean était vraiment surpris. Normalement, rien ne pouvait atteindre le vaisseau d'un ange quand celui-ci en possédait le corps. À moins que Castiel ait rendu sa liberté à Jimmy et que quelque chose ne l'ait tué après. Mais, Dean aurait pensé que Castiel protégerait mieux son vaisseau.

"C'est la faute de mes frères et soeurs."

"Comment ça?"

Castiel soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Se laisser tomber serait même plus exacte.

"Après que Sam ait remis Lucifer en cage, là-haut, au paradis, Rafael profitait de la guerre d'en bas pour prendre le contrôle. Il racontait aux autres que j'étais un traitre et que je voulais mettre Michael dans la cage avec Lucifer pour pouvoir prendre les rênes du paradis. Qu'à cause de moi, les démons allaient pulluler sur Terre et détruire ce que notre père avait construit ! Rien de bien joli comme tu peux l'entendre."

"Quel rapport avec la mort de Jimmy?"

"Sous les ordres de Rafael, ils ont ensorcelé une arme qui permet de tuer le vaisseau et uniquement le vaisseau d'un ange. Seulement, un ange n'a pas le droit de posséder une coquille vide. Le vaisseau doit être vivant pendant la possession et il doit être rendu vivant si l'ange décide de retourner au paradis."

"Sinon?"

"L'ange est enchaîné au corps du vaisseau et ne peut plus s'en défaire. Ce qui signifie que maintenant je suis un ange dans le corps d'un mortel. J'ai toujours mes capacités, qui sont supérieures à celle de mes frères et soeurs depuis que mon père m'a ramené à la vie. Mais par contre, comme je ne peux plus me défaire de mon enveloppe humaine, je ne peux plus aller au paradis. Le seul moment où je pourrais y retourner c'est lorsque je serai mort et même à ce moment-là, je ne serais pas du côté des bureaux si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Dean était vraiment surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour son ami. Lui qui s'était toujours battu pour sauver ce qu'il aimait voila qu'il était chassé de ce qu'il avait voulu protéger.

"Donc tu es mortel maintenant?"

"Pas tout à fait. Disons que seul le temps aura raison de moi ou une arme d'ange." répondit Castiel en soupirant. " Parfois, j'en viens à regretter Gabriel."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été mieux que ton Rafael."

"Peut-être... mais lui mieux que quiconque connaissait la valeur du libre arbitre."

Dean se passa une main sur la nuque avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Cass.

"Je suis désolé, mon pote. Mais tu sais... je me rends compte que parfois le libre arbitre ça craint un peu."

"Pardon?!"

"Ben c'est vrai... ne te fâche pas, hein, mais avoue que les décisions qu'on a prises toi, mon frère et moi étaient vraiment dingues. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on a réussi, mais vraiment de justesse et... oh! Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fous?!" s'exclama Dean.

L'ange venait de le plaquer contre le lit, les mains ramenées au-dessus de sa tête, dans une position très suggestif. Peut-être même un peu trop aux yeux de Dean, qui sentit son besoin d'espace personnel revenir au galop.

"Je t'interdis de me dire que le libre arbitre est mal." déclara Castiel d'une voix basse et froide.

"Je n'ai jamais dit..."

"Tais-toi! Je ne me suis pas battu pour t'entendre me dire des billevesées pareilles, Dean Winchester! Le libre arbitre est ce qui te permet de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. C'est ce qui a permis à ton frère de vaincre Lucifer. Le libre arbitre est la plus belle chose que mon père vous a donnée. Et à chaque fois que vous avez fait des idioties, mon père vous a toujours sorti d'affaire. Pour moi, ça prouve bien qu'il croyait en la même chose que vous. Je crois en la même chose que toi..."

Les yeux bleus de Castiel avaient été électriques durant toute sa tirade. À tel point que Dean avait pu sentir l'énergie vibrer autour de lui. Maintenant que Castiel avait fini de parler, Dean aurait dû lui demander de se pousser, le lui dire. Le lui ORDONNER. Mais en ce moment, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses magnifiques yeux bleus chargés de savoir et de sentiments.

Lorsqu'il le regardait de cette façon, Dean avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait voir son âme.

"Elle est très belle." murmura Castiel.

Sa remarque tira Dean de ses pensées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, confus.

"Hein?"

"Ton âme. Elle est très belle."

Comprenant de quoi voulait parler Castiel, Dean se mit à remuer avec force pour se dégager de la poigne de son ami.

"Bordel, Cass! Lâche-moi. Et ne dis pas ce genre de chose!"

"Pourquoi?" demanda l'ange sans relâcher son ami.

"Parce que... c'est comme si tu disais que j'avais de beaux yeux et on ne dit pas ces choses-là à un mec. Maintenant, lâche-moi!"

Il commençait à perdre patience.

"J'ai dit ça à un homme une fois. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre par la suite."

"Il t'a mis son poing dans la figure?"

"Non, il m'a embrassé... et plus si affinité comme vous dites vous, les humains."

"Tu as... tu as couché avec un homme?" s'exclama Dean, oubliant pendant un instant que Castiel était toujours couché sur lui.

"Et une femme." répondit fièrement l'ange.

"Quoi? En même temps?!"

"Comment? Non... c'est possible ce genre de chose?"

"Bordel! Quand je pense que le jour où je t'ai amené voir une prostituée tu semblais plus intéressé par les abeilles."

"Mais j'aime toujours les abeilles. Ces petites bestioles sont vitales pour la Terre."

"Mais oui, mais oui... donc, un homme et une femme?" demanda Dean, taquin.

"Dean, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hausses les sourcils."

Sa remarque amusa Dean qui éclata de rire. Finalement, Cass restait Cass.

"Rien, laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher par contre ? Cette position devient encore plus gênante maintenant que je sais que la gent masculine te plait."

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il était collé contre le corps de Dean et se recula précipitamment. Le jeune homme avait raison de se méfier de lui, depuis son expérience avec un homme, Castiel avait beaucoup pensé à Dean. Nu. C'était très perturbant pour lui, car il n'était pas habitué à éprouver du désir pour quelqu'un.

"Bien. Maintenant, j'attends tes excuses pour m'avoir plaqué comme un sauvage contre le lit."

À ces mots, les joues de Castiel rougirent fortement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

"Pourquoi tu rougis? Ça t'excite ce que j'ai dit?"

Évidemment, Dean plaisantait, mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillant de l'ange, il déglutit avec difficulté. Comme tout à l'heure, il se sentit envouter par le regard pénétrant de son ami. Et ce qu'il lut dans les yeux bleus de Castiel lui fit peur.

"Dean..."

"Ne dis rien, mec." le coupa Dean en détournant le regard. "Je préfère ne pas savoir."

Lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction de Castiel, il constata avec un mélange de soulagement, de culpabilité et de tristesse que l'ange avait disparu.

* * *

On toqua à la porte et Dean sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Bobby. Cependant, il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie dans cet état. Même si Bobby était au courant de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne voulait pas qu'il voie son gros ventre.

"Dean."

"Y a personne." Hurla-t-il.

"Dean, s'il te plaît ouvre la porte."

"Non."

"Bon..."

Il y eut des bruits de pas. Puis soudain, un coup de feu et le verrou de la porte explosa. Cette dernière n'ayant plus de loquet, s'ouvrit lentement et Bobby entra, un fusil à pompe dans la main.

"Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête!" Hurla Dean une fois le choc passé.

Il attrapa en vitesse un oreiller pour le mettre sur son ventre, afin de le cacher à la vue de Bobby.

"Gamin, j'ai créé un bunker anti-démon et tu penses que c'est une simple porte en bois qui va m'empêcher de rentrer? Idiot."

"J'm'en fou." Vociféra Dean en ramenant cette fois-ci la couverture contre lui.

"Fiston..." commença Bobby, en retirant sa casquette pour se gratter le crâne, nerveux. "Je sais que cette situation est compliquée pour toi."

"Sans blague!"

"Mais ce n'est pas en faisant l'autruche que les choses iront mieux."

"Iront mieux? Iront mieux! Comment les choses pourraient aller en s'améliorant?" S'énerva Dean en se redressant.

En faisant ça, la couverture glissa légèrement laissant apercevoir le début de son ventre rond. Horrifié à l'idée que Bobby puisse le voir, il remonta précipitamment la couverture. Sauf que dans sa hâte, il se donna un coup dans le ventre.

"AÏE!"

"Idiot."

Bobby s'approcha du lit et sans laisser le choix à Dean, il souleva les draps et regarda le ventre arrondi par un bébé de cinq mois.

"Bobby, s'il te plaît, ne regarde pas." supplia Dean, les larmes aux yeux.

"Écoute, gamin. Je ne suis pas comme Sam, mais je suis sûr que s'il était là, il te dirait de voir le bon côté de la situation. Que dans ton malheur, tu as la chance de connaitre ce qu'aucun autre homme ne connaitra jamais."

"Sauf s'il se fait enculer par un emplumé." répliqua Dean, pince-sans-rire.

"Tu penses qu'un homme peut tomber enceinte d'un démon?" Demanda alors Bobby, le visage grave.

"Non, aucun risque. À mon avis, la seule chose qui peut lui arriver, c'est une chiasse carabinée." rigola Dean.

"Bref... même si tu ne le penses pas, tu vis quelque chose d'extraordinaire."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi."

"Bordel, fiston! Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire lorsque ce gosse sera là? Tu vas l'abandonner devant la porte d'un orphelinat?!"

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre, car il n'avait jamais envisagé la suite. Pour lui la seule chose importante c'est qu'il avait eu le rôle de la femme et qu'il l'avait encore. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être lui même, il avait le sentiment de s'être trahi. D'avoir été trahi... Il n'avait jamais pensé que tout cela aurait une fin et qu'à ce moment-là...

"Bobby."

"Quoi?"

"Je vais être papa."

"Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Imbécile."

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

"Je pourrais, avec ma grande âme, éclairer ta lanterne. Mais seulement si tu me racontes enfin ce qu'il s'est passé avec Castiel."

"C'est du chantage! Et puis, comment tu sais que c'est Cass?"

"C'est le seul ange assez timbré pour s'enticher de toi."

"Il ne s'est pas entiché de moi."

"Ben voyons. C'est un ange, pour quelles raisons aurait-il couché avec toi?!"

"Parce que je le lui ai demandé." répondit Dean d'une toute petite voix.

"Tu as fait quoi?"

"J'étais saoul. Enfin, au début..."

"Ok. Ok." coupa Bobby. " Tu vas tout m'expliquer et depuis le début."

Sa voix n'acceptait aucun refus et lorsqu'il faisait ce ton-là, il lui faisait aussi peur que son père, voir même plus.

"C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça." murmura Dean.

Il se mit alors à lui expliquer comment il avait revu Castiel.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir.

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je ne pensais pas le sortir aussi rapidement, mais vos commentaires m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai eu plus d'inspiration et de motivation.

 **Licorne Spatiale** Merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, je n'ai jamais vu de fanfic ou Dean est enceinte. A vrai dire, je songe à écrire une histoire "alpha/oméga" ou (pour changer) Dean serait l'oméga. Car je ne comprends pas comment on peut penser une seule seconde que Castiel et faible face à Dean. Lol. Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Mais pas de scène de sexe dans ce chapitre malheureusement pour toi!^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dean n'aimait pas la solitude. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Être seul. Peut-être que cela venait du décès de sa mère ou du fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire des amis lorsqu'il était jeune à cause de la vie qu'il menait. À cette époque, il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose. Il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à son père et son frère. Mais chacun à tour de rôle l'avait abandonné. Et maintenant, il avait quitté Lisa et se retrouvait seul à nouveau.

Voilà une semaine qu'il s'était remis à arpenter les routes, chaque soir il dormait dans un motel différent et toujours, il avait ce poids dans la poitrine. Il n'était pas libre. Il était toujours prisonnier de l'ombre de son père, de son frère. Ils le suivaient comme des fantômes dont les griffes acérées venaient lui glacer le coeur.

Il dormait de moins en moins et ce soir là, la fatigue se fit sentir. Il avait les yeux qui le brûlaient et il voulait absolument dormir. Alors il fit la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il était revenu des enfers. Whisky, mon ami!

Il était allongé sur son lit, sa bouteille de Jack Daniel's à moitié pleine. Ses yeux fixaient, sans trop y faire attention, le film de cul qui défilait à la télé. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée alors que le film se terminait. La télécommande à la main, prêt à éteindre, il se stoppa dans son mouvement en voyant un autre film se lancer.

Pour quelle raison à ce moment précis il n'avait pas éteint, il ne le saura qu'à la Saint-Glinglin. Mais ce qui allait se passer par la suite allait changer sa vision des choses et sa vie à jamais.

Il regarda la télévision en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre porno. Ce qui était le cas. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit deux mecs s'embrasser qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un porno gay. Il s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'alcool qu'il venait de prendre. Recrachant le liquide brun sur ses draps. Il reporta un regard choqué sur l'écran et malgré la sonnette d'alarme qui rugissait dans son cerveau, il continua de fixer la télévision.

Une douce chaleur commença alors à s'emparer de lui. L'adrénaline faisait battre son coeur plus vite. Le fait que tous ses neurones lui crient de ne pas regarder le conforta dans sa résolution de, _justement_ , continuer à regarder. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'adolescence, lorsqu'il devait attendre que Sam dorme pour pouvoir se mater un film porno en douce.

À ce moment-là, il avait tous ses sens en alerte pour l'avertir si jamais Sam se réveillait ou pas et cela l'excitait encore plus. En peu comme un exhibitionniste.

Sur l'écran, les deux hommes étaient passés des baisers aux préliminaires. L'un d'eux se retrouvait à genoux devant l'autre pour s'occuper de sa queue avec sa bouche et d'un autre endroit avec ses doigts.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer et le tissu de son caleçon se tendre lentement. Était-il excité à cause de l'alcool ou alors parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais le désir était là, donc autant en profiter.

Il glissa sa main sous les draps puis dans son caleçon et attrapa sa verge qui était déjà bien dure. Ok, elle semblait aimer le spectacle. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose à Dean. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à prendre du plaisir à regarder les deux hommes en pleine action. Il monta alors le son pour se laisser entrainer par les gémissements et ferma les yeux.

Rien de mieux que l'imagination pour prendre un pied d'enfer!

Il se concentra alors sur sa main et imagina que celle-ci était douce et câline et qu'elle appartenait à une femme. Mais cela ne lui apportait aucun plaisir. Alors il opta pour une main à la peau un peu rêche qui teindrait fermement son sexe tout en le masturbant lentement, mais avec détermination. Ouep, la main d'un homme lui convenait mieux pour le moment.

Il ne songea en aucun cas, que ce genre de petit fantasme ne devrait pas exister dans l'esprit d'un homme hétéro. Il ne songea pas non plus qu'il faisait ça avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Pourtant, s'il était lucide et non sous l'effet de l'alcool, Dean comprendrait qu'il n'était peut-être pas si hétérosexuel qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Bien sûr, après avoir compris une telle chose il aurait doublé son nombre de rapport quotidien avec la gent féminine. Car, quand on s'appelle Dean Winchester, on n'aimait pas être différent.

Dean avait toujours été un homme normal. Il aimait la bière, il aimait les voitures, le sport, la chasse. Il aimait les femmes et l'alcool. Il aimait les hamburgers et le billard. Bref, il était un homme normal, viril. C'est pour cette raison que les femmes lui parlaient facilement et que les hommes voyaient en lui un ennemi, un ami. Un être qui leur ressemblait. Mais, s'il était gay, alors toute cette jolie équation ne tiendrait plus la route, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, la main dans son caleçon pour s'astiquer le manche avec force, il se moquait bien que derrière ses paupières closes ce n'était pas l'image d'une femme qui prenait forme, mais celle d'un homme.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique et presque irréel. Il le regardait avec un sourire un peu timide, mais fier de lui. Comme si avoir sa main sur la queue de Dean était un exploit pour lui. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, lui rappelant sensiblement quelqu'un, et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en poussant des petits gémissements très réaliste et surtout très excitant.

Dean s'entendit gémir lui aussi. Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme dans l'espoir de poser ses doigts derrière sa nuque et de l'amener gentiment vers son sexe. Il voulait voir ses lèvres, légèrement gercées, autour de lui. Mais il ne réussit pourtant pas à l'atteindre et l'homme se recula sensiblement.

Il put alors constater que son compagnon était encore habillé alors que lui ne portait que son caleçon. Il allait lui demander d'enlever ses vêtements lorsqu'un détail le perturba. L'homme devant lui portait un trench-coat beige qui lui disait quelque chose.

"Cass?" demanda-t-il sans en être réellement sur.

L'image devint alors plus nette dans sa tête. Le jeune homme en face de lui sourit un peu plus, comme s'il était ravi que son compagnon ait trouvé la réponse. Dean regarda alors avec un choc mal dissimulé les traits flous devenir de plus en plus nets, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve, sans plus aucun doute, avec un ange assis sur ses genoux.

Le Castiel de son esprit se pencha alors vers lui pour l'embrasser et Dean s'exclama:

"CASS!"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la voix de l'ange. Il sursauta en poussant un cri peu masculin et tomba du lit. Heureusement pour lui, il avait embarqué les draps dans sa chute.

"Bordel! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!" s'écria Dean en ramenant le plus de draps possible sur ses parties intimes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi qui m'as appelé et..." Castiel se mit soudain à renifler l'air avant de reporter sur Dean un regard étonné et quelque peu brillant. "Dean, est-ce que tu es excité?"

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues le chauffer et serra avec force les draps qui se trouvaient autour de lui. L'alcool n'avait pas quitté son métabolisme, mais il ne faisait plus effet et les images qui avaient envahi son esprit quelques secondes plutôt revenaient le torturer avec force. Il sentit son corps réagir aussitôt et en voyant les yeux de Cass s'élargir un peu plus, il comprit que lui aussi le sentait.

"Arrête de me sniffer, ça me met mal à l'aise." répliqua Dean en se levant.

Il prit soin de garder les draps près de son corps. Une fois debout, il remarqua que la télé était encore allumée et que le film en était à la meilleure partie. Il se dépêcha alors de l'éteindre, conscient que cela n'allait pas l'aider à le calmer. Il devait prendre une douche. Et vite.

"Je vais aller me laver." expliqua-t-il à Castiel. "En attendant... fait comme chez toi."

Il fit ensuite un retrait stratégique vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieure il se permit de respirer plus librement. Il devait également analyser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de truc. Lui, il était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée. Cependant, vu la situation, une petite mise au point ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Bien, alors récapitulons. Il venait de se masturber devant un film porno gay. _Ce n'est pas encore trop méchant après tout, je n'ai même pas regardé le film_. Il avait pourtant été excité en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser. _C'est l'alcool_. Il avait ensuite imaginé que c'était un homme qui le masturbait. _C'est l'alcool_. Et qu'il avait des yeux bleus. _C'est l'alcool_. Et qu'il ressemblait à Castiel. _C'est... ok, ce n'est définitivement pas l'alcool. Sûrement mon esprit qui me joue des tours._

Il se frotta le visage et décida qu'une douche brulante lui ferait le plus grand bien. Concentré sur ses propres problèmes, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que l'homme qui l'attendait dans l'autre pièce avait également de grandes difficultés à retrouver son calme.

Castiel était assis dans le canapé. Sa tête entre ses mains, il tentait de chasser de ses pensées les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il ne devait pas passer à Dean nu. Il ne devait pas penser à l'odeur de Dean. Et, il ne devait surtout pas se demander pourquoi ce dernier l'avait appelé alors qu'il était en pleine séance de... de... Bref, il devait retrouver un semblant de calme.

Lorsqu'il était un ange, la situation aurait été largement plus facile, car il aurait pu contrôler ses sentiments. Il n'aurait même pas ressenti ce genre de chose. Mais en devenant humain, c'est comme si la boite de pandore avait été ouverte dans sa tête. Il pouvait ressentir, aimer et détester. Il pouvait également avoir peur. Mais, tout cela n'était rien comparé à...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête avant de la replonger aussitôt entre ses mains. Dean sortait de la pièce avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches. La libido était également quelque chose qu'il avait gagné en devenant humain et dont il se serait bien passé!

"Tu en veux une?" Demanda Dean en sortant une bière du frigo.

"Oui."

Castiel se leva pour s'approcher de Dean et prendre la bière que ce dernier lui tendait. Il remarqua alors que le regard vert du jeune homme était rivé sur ses pieds. Il baissa la tête, surpris que Dean soit fasciné par cette partie-là de son corps.

"Cass, pourquoi tu as les pieds nus?" demanda Dean en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami.

"Tu semblais inquiet quand tu m'as appelé, alors je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me chausser."

Castiel put voir les joues de l'ancien chasseur rougir à nouveau. C'était assez rassurant de la voir mal à l'aise face à lui. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir encore un peu de pouvoir.

Depuis que ses frères et soeurs s'étaient retournés contre lui et lui avaient jeté le sort, il avait l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'il avait gardé tous ses pouvoirs. Mais les sentiments qu'il avait gagnés ne l'avantageaient pas. Ils le chamboulaient, le faisaient agir de manière inconsidérée. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa nouvelle condition.

Mais voir que Dean restait le même face à lui. Qu'il blaguait, s'énervait, faisait son timide... non, ça c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait cette expression et il avait envie de savoir pourquoi.

Dean se racla la gorge et changea de sujet:

"Alors, tu fais quoi de beau pour passer le temps?"

"Oh... heu... rien en fait. Pour être honnête, je m'ennuie et je me sens seul" avoua Castiel en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. "J'étais seul avant aussi, mais à cette époque-là je faisais quand même partie de quelque chose... tu comprends?"

"Oui. J'ai le même sentiment quelquefois."

"Sauf que toi tu es seul depuis une semaine. Alors que moi ça fait un an. Quand j'étais un ange, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi. Il ne faisait que m'effleurer. Maintenant, je dors, je mange... j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes." Castiel s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, avant de poursuivre sur un fait qui lui faisait honte. "La première fois, je ne comprenais même pas ce que mon corps voulait et je me suis fait dessus. Ensuite, il a fallu que j'apprenne comment tout fonctionnait et ce que mon corps essayait de me dire... c'était horrible. Non seulement je me suis ridiculisé plus d'une fois en public, mais en plus, je n'avais personne pour me réconforter."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Je t'aurais aidé."

"Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes."

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le visage de Dean à quelque centimètre du sien.

"Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles!" s'écria-t-il. "Tu es mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi avec Bobby! Alors, crois-moi, je préférerais m'arracher le coeur que d'apprendre que je n'étais pas là pour mon ami! Compris?"

"Dean..."

"COMPRIS?!"

"Oui, mais... ta serviette vient de tomber par terre."

À suivre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Que l'histoire n'est pas trop niaise. Ou trop cru.

Mon vocabulaire risque d'être très coloré surtout quand j'écrirais les scènes de sexe, parce que je vois mal ses deux là utiliser des mots comme pénis ou zizi. Lol.

A bientôt,

Mower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Dean regardait l'horloge avec impatience et angoisse. Ça faisait maintenant une demi-journée que Castiel était parti et depuis, il n'avait pas de nouvelle. Il faut dire qu'il était coupable de la colère de l'ange, mais... il ne voulait plus chasser et il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Cass si celui-ci chassait seul. Après que Castiel eut débarqué dans sa chambre, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester ensemble.

Ils avaient donc voyagé plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver en Louisiane. Dean avait alors eu la mauvaise idée de prendre le journal local. Castiel l'avait également feuilleté et c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé.

"Dean! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé."

Castiel lui montra un article que Dean avait passé puisqu'il s'agissait des crimes commis dans la région. L'article parlait de la mort d'un homme par...

"Liquéfaction?" lut Dean avec étonnement et un certain dégout.

"Oui! Il doit forcément y avoir une créature surnaturelle là-dessous. On devrait enquêter."

"Non. Je te l'ai dit, moi et la chasse, c'est terminé."

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de chasse, de monstre ou autre." coupa Dean en espérant que le sujet était définitivement clos.

Mais apparemment, Castiel ne semblait pas du même avis:

"Alors, quoi? Tu vas continuer à arpenter les routes sans rien faire d'autre que de boire, dormir et baiser?!"

Bizarrement (oui, oui, Dean employait bien le mot "Bizarrement), le sexe était un sujet... disons... sensible entre eux. Allez savoir pourquoi?! Ils en avaient fait une sorte de compétition. Ça serait à celui qui niquerait le plus de personnes. Et si Dean était en tête avec son tableau de chasse impressionnant et rempli que de femme, il avait quand même le sentiment que s'était Castiel, le grand vainqueur. Celui-ci n'avait pas honte de s'afficher avec des hommes et il semblait même faire exprès juste pour provoquer Dean.

Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un second frère. Sauf que celui-ci, il rêvait de lui faire des choses peu catholiques, voir pas catholique du tout. Il y avait donc une tension grandissante entre les deux hommes que rien ne semblait apaiser.

"Parfaitement, Cass. Je vais vivre calmement et je pense qu'avec ce que j'ai vécu, j'en ai le droit." répondit Dean.

'Bien. Si tu ne veux pas enquêter, je ne t'y forcerais pas. Je peux comprendre. Après tout, tu as passé ta vie à faire ça. Il est donc normal que tu souhaites être tranquille maintenant."

"Merci, Cass. J'apprécie."

"Bon... ben j'y vais."

"Où ça?" demanda Dean soudainement pas très rassuré.

"Eh bien, au commissariat. Je vais aller enquêter tout seul."

"Que... quoi! Non, non, non. Cass, il est hors de question que tu enquêtes tout seul."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté, vraiment perplexe.

Il ne comprenait pas Dean. Ou du moins si, il comprenait que ce dernier ne voulait plus chasser, surtout maintenant que son frère n'était plus là. Mais, pourquoi l'empêcher lui, un ange... enfin ex-ange mais toujours dans son coeur et son âme un soldat de Dieu, de chasser.

"Parce que..."

"Tu penses que je ne m'en sortirais pas tout seul. C'est ça?" termina Castiel devant l'hésitation de son ami.

"Écoute, Cass." commença Dean, conscient d'avoir fait une boulette. " Je suis sûr que tu es plein de bonne intention, mais soyons réaliste veux-tu. La dernière fois que tu as enquêté auprès des humains, tu étais avec moi et tu voulais balancer toute la vérité au policier."

Castiel leva les bras au ciel et regarda Dean avec des yeux exorbités, comme s'il était choqué que son ami utilise ce prétexte contre lui.

"J'étais novice dans le domaine." répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude ce qui indiquait bien que oui, il était choqué.

"Ah, parce que depuis, tu as eu le temps de t'améliorer?" rigola Dean.

"Tu me prends vraiment pour un con en fait?!" s'énerva Castiel en s'approchant de son ami. "Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de mener à bien cette enquête, hein?! Et bien, je vais te prouver que non seulement je peux m'en sortir sans toi, mais en plus, je vais te montrer que je suis plus douer que toi."

"Ah oue?!" demanda Dean dont la moutarde lui monta au nez.

"Oue!"

"Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Je suis prêt à parier tout ce que tu veux, que si tu te lances dans cette affaire tu reviendras me voir en pleurant comme un bébé, parce que tu ne sauras même pas quoi faire de ton monstre." répliqua Dean avec ironie en faisant un pas vers Castiel.

"Oh, vraiment?!" répondit l'ange en faisant un pas à son tour. "Je suis prêt à relever le défi, mais contrairement à toi, je suis un soldat de Dieu. Alors ce n'est pas de pauvres petites créatures qui vont me faire peur! Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée comme toi!"

"Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je pense que tu viens de dire?!"

Dean fit un autre pas. Pour toute réponse, Castiel se contenta d'imiter la poule. Et il l'imitait bien en plus, ce con! Ce qui énerva davantage Dean.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre mon poing dans la figure."

"Tu risques de te faire mal, petit."

Dean savait parfaitement que frapper Castiel lui ferait du mal. Il avait déjà tenté l'expérience à deux reprise. La première fois, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé prisonnier de Zacharia et qu'il avait frappé Castiel et la deuxième fois sur un cupidon. À chaque fois, il avait eu la sensation de taper dans un mur. Nul doute que c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert.

Mais là, il s'en moquait. Son poing partit tellement vite que même lui en fut surpris. Il fut d'autant plus déconcerté en voyant la tête de Castiel partir en arrière. Et son poing ne lui faisait même pas mal! Il regarda l'ange tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Castiel le dévisagea un instant avant de s'essuyer la lèvre. Celle-ci n'avait rien, mais le sang sur sa main prouvait que le coup de Dean avait porté ses fruits. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, leur visage à quelque centimètre. Leur souffle se mêlant. Puis Castiel s'exclama avant de s'éclipser:

"Cela ne veut rien absolument rien dire!"

Lorsque Dean se retrouva seul, il ne bougea pas durant un instant avant d'éclater de rire au point de s'écrouler par terre. La tête que Castiel avait faite valait son pesant d'or et il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu un appareil photo sous la main.

Il avait plus qu'à attendre que l'ange arrête de bouder et revienne s'excuser auprès de lui. Après, et seulement après ça, Dean consentirait peut-être à s'excuser à son tour. Cependant, Dean attendait, mais Castiel ne revenait toujours pas. Il commençait à avoir peur que l'ange soit quand même allé enquêter et qu'il ait eu des problèmes.

Il était à deux doigts de prendre sa veste et de se rendre au commissariat pour vérifier que Cass ne s'était pas fait enfermer, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Castiel accompagné d'une jeune fille.

"Cass! Bordel, je me faisais un sang d'encre! C'est qui elle?"

"Elle, c'est Mélinda." La fille lança un timide bonjour. "Il s'avère que l'homme qui a été liquéfié était son professeur."

"Ok... mais pourquoi elle est là." demanda Dean perplexe.

"Mélinda descend d'une longue lignée de chaman. Ce sont des êtres qui ont un lien profond avec la nature et qui peuvent posséder des dons incroyables. Dans le cas de Mélinda, ses capacités sont du domaine médical."

"Ok."

Cela ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi elle était dans sa chambre. Il jeta un oeil à la fillette qui se cachait derrière Castiel. Elle avait de beaux cheveux couleur chocolat et des yeux gris. Sa peau était blanche et elle devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante.

"Le problème, c'est que les chamans sont convoités par les sorciers pour leur pouvoir unique. Mélinda doit quitter la ville et je pensais que Bobby pourrait peut-être l'aider à se cacher. Je voudrais aller le voir, mais je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule."

"Attends une seconde. Tu veux que je joue les baby-sitters?!"

"Oui. Je compte sur toi, Dean."

Et sans attendre de réponse, Castiel s'envola sous le regard choqué de la gamine.

"Est-ce que lui aussi s'est un sorcier?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Nope. Lui, s'est un ange." répondit simplement Dean avant de se diriger vers le frigo et de prendre une bière. "Tu en veux une?"

"Non, merci. Je ne suis pas majeur."

Sa remarque fit rire Dean et c'est avec ironie qu'il demande:

"Et comment une gamine qui n'est pas majeure a pu se mettre à la sorcellerie?"

"Votre ami a dit que ce n'en était pas. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai trouvé un livre dans les affaires de ma grand-mère. Elle est morte il y a peu et comme mes parents ne voulaient pas garder la maison ils l'ont vendu. C'est en vidant les lieux que j'ai trouvé le journal. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime, mais non. Il y avait plein d'information sur des plantes et des concoctions... J'ai montré ça à ma meilleure amie Isabelle et on s'est amusé à jouer aux apprenties sorcières."

"Mais ça ne s'est pas bien terminé." déclara Dean en voyant que la jeune fille ne continuait pas son histoire.

"Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel. Moi j'aimais beaucoup ce que je faisais... ça me correspondait. J'ai toujours aimé la nature. Mais Isabelle, elle, elle voulait surtout..."

"Du pouvoir." termina Dean pour Mélinda.

"Oui. Elle disait que ce qu'on faisait, ce n'était pas de la vraie magie et qu'on ne serait jamais accepté dans aucun clan avec des tisanes."

"Hmm... elle devait avoir déjà commencé à faire de la sorcellerie." murmura Dean pour lui-même, mais Mélinda l'entendit.

"Oui, je pense aussi. Elle semblait différente. Plus hautaine, plus colérique. J'avais peur d'elle. Pour moi, ce n'était plus la Isabelle que je connaissais."

"Pourquoi elle s'en est prise à votre prof?"

"J'ai posé la même question à ton ami. D'après lui, monsieur Anderson était également un chaman, mais il ne le savait pas. Plus un chaman est conscient de ses pouvoirs, plus ceux-ci deviennent puissants. Il pense que monsieur Anderson était une sorte de teste..."

"Avant de s'en prendre à toi."

"Oui."

Dean but une gorgée de sa bière. Il plaignait la pauvre gamine. Lui aussi avait été trahi plus d'une fois et il connaissait très bien le goût amer que cela pouvait laisser dans la bouche. Entre Sam qui était parti à l'université sans se retourner. Son père qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, laissant penser à Dean qu'il était peut-être mort. Et pour finir, Castiel. Castiel qu'il avait cru de son côté avant que celui-ci ne se fasse arrêter et enfermer dans une prison céleste afin d'être recadré.

Cependant, à chaque fois il avait eu la chance de voir ses personnes revenir vers lui. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir leur pardonner. Mais pour Mélinda, la vie avait été plus cruelle.

"Comment vous avez rencontré Castiel?" Demanda soudain la jeune fille en sortant Dean de ses pensées.

"Il a sorti mon âme de l'enfer et a combattu l'Apocalypse à mes côtés."

"Ah oui, quand même."

La réponse de Mélinda le fit rire. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était en enfer et que la fin du monde avait été proche et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était "Ah oui, quand même"?!

"Tu ne me crois pas? Tu penses que je te raconte des conneries?"

"Non, non, du tout. Je sais que tu ne mens pas." répondit précipitamment Mélinda.

"Hmm..." grogna Dean en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. "Encore un truc de chaman, je suppose."

"Exactement. D'ailleurs, tu sais... il tient beaucoup à toi."

Dean se redressa soudain sur sa chaise, grandement plus attentif qu'au début. S'agissait-il de Castiel? En même temps, de qui pourrait-elle parler? Il allait l'interroger pour en savoir plus, mais Castiel choisit ce moment-là pour revenir. Évidemment!

"Bobby est d'accord pour t'aider."

"Et mes parents?"

Dean et Castiel se lancèrent un regard. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'en informer la jeune fille. Dean se lança, conscient d'être mieux placé pour ce genre de chose.

"Écoute, petite. Si ce que Castiel a dit est vrai, alors tu mettrais ta famille en danger en restant près d'eux. Les sorciers sont des gens sans scrupules et ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer tes parents pour t'atteindre."

"Alors, quoi?! Je devrais partir sans me retourner, sans même leur dire au revoir. Je devrais faire une croix sur ma vie juste parce que je suis différente des autres?!"

Dean voulut répondre, mais Castiel le devança. Il fit un pas en avant, attirant le regard de Mélinda sur lui et sans la lâcher des yeux il lui dit d'une voix neutre:

"Tu peux rester ici. Tu peux décider de partir. Le choix t'appartient. Mais le jour où tu rentras chez toi et que tu trouveras tes parents dans le même état que ton professeur, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer."

"Oh, Cass..." souffla Dean, stupéfait par la froideur des propos de l'ange. "Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort?"

"Non. Parce que de toute façon, peu importe la manière de le dire, le résultat sera le même. Si elle reste ses parentes, mourons. Si elle part, ils auront une chance de survivre."

Dean regarda Mélinda avec tristesse. Ce que disait Castiel était totalement vrai. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, les yeux brillant de larmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre histoire et au fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vivre seul. Il avait toujours été accompagné et s'il s'était retrouvé à la place de Mélinda, nul doute qu'il aurait dit non. Pourtant, il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille tous les sacrifices qu'elle était prête à faire pour sauver sa famille.

Ce constat lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Un goût de défaite et de faiblesse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour constater que Mélinda et Castiel n'étaient plus là. La jeune fille avait fait son choix. Le choix le plus juste pour protéger sa famille. Il reposa sa bouteille de bière à moitié vide. Il avait besoin d'un alcool plus fort pour effacer la sapidité qu'il avait sur la langue.

Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, mais Dean avait déjà bu le quart de la bouteille et il sentait qu'il était légèrement amoché. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui et boire du whisky pur n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement.

"Dean?"

L'interpellé regarda vers l'ange qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait troqué depuis longtemps son costard et son trench-coat contre des blousons et des jeans, ce qui le rajeunissait et lui donnait un côté sexy. Ok, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de boire.

"À propos du pari." continua l'ange.

Ou alors, boire encore et encore. Car il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. La voix de l'ange était légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude et Dean connaissait ce timbre de voix. C'était celui qu'avaient les hommes enivrés de désir. Castiel était-il excité?

Dean leva les yeux vers l'ange et lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de Cass, il déglutit avec difficulté. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées et il avait les pommettes un peu rouges et le souffle court. Oui, nul doute qu'il pensait à de vilaines choses.

Il le regarda alors avec frayeur marcher vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Dean décida de se lever et de mettre de la distance. Cependant, Cass ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et c'est d'une main ferme qu'il l'obligea à se rassoir avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

La respiration de Dean devint alors frénétique et malgré sa folle envie de détourner les yeux du regard envoutant de Castiel, il continua à se noyer dans ses magnifiques iris bleus.

"Dean?"

"Ou...oui?" demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Vraiment trop aigu.

"Tu te souviens du pari?"

Pour toute réponse, Dean se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Bien. Parce que là, ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'embrasses. Maintenant."

À suivre...

* * *

Alors? Est-ce à ce moment là que Dean et Castiel couche ensemble?

La suite au prochaine épisode!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dean était allongé dans son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il avait une main posée sur son ventre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis le début de sa grossesse. D'une part, parce que cela lui rappelait constamment ce qui se passait dans son corps. D'autre part, car il trouvait ces gestes trop féminins et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on pense qu'il avait des manières de femmes.

Enfin, il pouvait bien jouer les durs à cuire, mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'une fois son gros ventre parti il allait être papa, il se sentait légèrement... apeuré ! Dean avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Bobby... en gros. Il s'était arrêté à la scène du baiser. Mais dans son esprit, cette soirée serait toujours aussi claire que de l'eau de roche.

« Embrasse-moi, Dean. » répéta Cass en voyant que Dean ne bougeait pas.

Timidement, il avait avancé ses lèvres pour les poser sur celles de l'ange. C'était chaste, bien loin des baisers fougueux qu'il échangeait avec l'ange dans ses rêves. Mais ses rêves n'étaient que des fantasmes et devaient le rester. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Castiel venir gentiment lui caresser les lèvres, il perdit vite pied et laissa Cass prendre le contrôle.

Le baiser n'était en rien différent de ce qu'il avait échangé avec des femmes, sauf peut-être le fait que ce n'était pas lui qui menait la dance. Castiel semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à leur échange et les gémissements qu'il poussait commençaient à donner chaud à Dean. Il referma ses bras, avec hésitation, autour de Cass.

Le geste rapprocha leur corps et il put percevoir avec précision la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'ange. Lui-même commençait à se trouver à l'étroit dans son jean. Sa verge se gonflait sous les gémissements indécents de Cass. Ses propres soupirs se mêlaient à ceux de l'ange et pour le coup, il se laissait vraiment dominer par Castiel.

Ce dernier lui avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt et s'amusait du bout des doigts avec ses tétons, de manière vraiment, vraiment très délicieuse. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était réceptif à ce niveau-là. En même temps, il n'avait jamais laissé l'occasion à aucune fille de le toucher, pas même Lisa. Normalement, c'est lui qui rendait ses partenaires folles de plaisir. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Cass mener toute la dance. Il devait agir lui aussi !

Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de l'ange et se leva. Cass referma automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille et leur deux verges se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir de concert. Dean se dirigea vers le lit ou il allongea Castiel avant de le suivre à son tour. C'était maintenant à son tour de rendre l'ange fou de plaisir.

Il lui retira sa veste et fit passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau douce. Pendant ce temps, sa bouche avait quitté celle de Cass pour glisser le long de son cou. Sans sa bouche pour l'étouffer, Castiel poussait de longs gémissements de bien-être qui faisait trembler Dean de désir. Bordel ! Comment un gémissement pouvait-il être aussi jouissif à entendre ?!

« Dean... »

« Chut, Cass. » le coupa doucement Dean. » Si tu parles trop, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage d'aller plus loin. »

Et c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il était dans le feu de l'action, il pouvait occulter le fait qu'il était en train de caresser le corps d'un homme. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps, mais certains rêves doivent rester dans l'esprit de la personne et ne pas se réaliser. Dean avait peur que sa vie bascule et soit complètement différente du jour au lendemain s'il laissait libre cours à ses fantasmes les plus secrets. Comment devrait-il se comporter après avoir couché avec Castiel ?!

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Demanda Castiel en se relevant légèrement sans tenir compte de ce que Dean venait de lui dire.

« Non... Si... oh et puis merde ! » s'exclama Dean en se levant.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Me doucher. »

« QUOI! »

Il venait à peine de faire un pas qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière par le bras avant de tomber avec force sur le lit. Castiel le chevaucha en lui maintenant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu comptais vraiment me laisser en plan après m'avoir chauffé comme tu l'as fait ?! »

« Qu... »

Cass le coupa en l'embrassant. C'était un baiser à couper le souffle et qui était loin de l'innocence de ceux de Dean. La verge du jeune homme, qui s'était légèrement ramolli, reprit rapidement de la vigueur. Est-ce que c'était le baiser qui le faisait bander ou le fait d'être dominé ? Il ne savait pas trop et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Il sentit la main libre de Castiel venir s'occuper des boutons de son pantalon avant de se glisser dans son caleçon. Dean se cambra en sentant la main fraiche de l'ange se poser sur sa queue avec fermeté. La fraicheur de la main de Castiel sur sa peau brulante le fit frissonner de plaisir et d'envie. Les doigts de Cass le décalottèrent délicatement et son pouce vint prélever de sa pulpe le liquide préséminal qui sortait de son frein. Dean poussa un gémissement guttural en voyant l'ange porter son pouce à sa bouche pour en lécher la substance.

« Tu as bon goût, Dean. » affirma Castiel en faisant gémir un peu plus le jeune homme.

« Bordel, Cass ! Ne dis pas des trucs aussi cochons ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'excite ? » demanda l'ange en faisant doucement aller sa main sur le sexe de Dean. « Et si je te disais que j'ai envie de sentir ta queue dans ma bouche, de la faire briller de ma salive et de lécher ce succulent nectar qui sort de ta fente, comment te sentirais-tu ? »

Dean gémit. Il avait fermé les yeux, incapables de soutenir le regard brulant de Castiel. Il avait chaud et il avait honte. Il voulait que Cass continue à parler et en même temps qu'il cesse. Pourtant, la tension qui grandissait dans ses testicules ne mentait pas, elle. Les paroles de l'ange l'avaient fortement excité et il en voulait plus.

« Continue. » s'entant dit-il murmurer.

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il ouvrit les yeux, curieux de voir la réaction de Cass. Il faillit venir lorsqu'il tomba sur la vision de Cass en train de se branler d'une main tout en s'occupant de sa verge de l'autre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et jura entre ses dents.

Il était arrivé à un tournant décisif et il devait choisir maintenant ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Soit, il ne disait rien et il éjaculait dans la main de Castiel et la partie était finie. Soit, il s'abandonnait corps et âme à l'ange, lui donnant ce qu'il considérait comme son bien le plus précieux. La partie de son être que personne n'avait jamais pu avoir, pas même Alastair en enfer.

Sa virilité.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ange. C'était tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Mais même s'il restait dans le flou, il était sûr qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Castiel. S'il devait offrir son cul à quelqu'un, alors autant que ce soit à lui.

« Cass, je vais venir si tu continues. »

Castiel ne sembla pas perturbé par les propos de Dean, car il retira sa main et s'allongea à la place entre ses jambes. Il engouffra la hampe de chaire dans sa bouche et se fit un plaisir par la suite de mettre en pratique ses paroles. Il fit monter et descendre sa tête sur la queue du Dean, se délectant des gros mots et des gémissements de plaisir qui sortait de la bouche du jeune homme.

Tout en lui faisant une fellation, il glissa ses mains sous la ceinture de son jean et descendit lentement ce dernier le long de ses jambes. Il effleura sans faire exprès le creux de son genou. Dean éjacula avec force dans sa bouche et Castiel comprit qu'il venait de trouver une zone très érogène chez le jeune homme. Il avala sans rechigner et se redressa.

Il observa Dean. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et de la sueur s'était accumulée sur son front et ses tempes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle semblait erratique. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Il doutait que ce dernier veuille se gouter dans sa bouche.

Mais Dean l'étonna en passant ses mains derrière sa tête pour le garder près de lui. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, demandant muettement l'accès. Castiel ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit la langue du jeune homme se glisser lentement, avec hésitation, entre ses lèvres. Tâtonnant à la recherche de celle de Cass.

Ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à la garder contre son palais. Dean dut comprendre que Castiel jouait à ses dépens puisqu'il recula violemment et lui mordit la lèvre.

« Aïe ! » répliqua Castiel en léchant le sang.

« Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Cass se contenta de lui renvoyer un magnifique sourire avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. C'est sûrement à cause du manque d'oxygène que Dean s'entendit dire :

« Cass, j'en veux plus. »

Ce qui était loin d'être un mensonge. Mais le formuler rendait tout cela un peu plus réel et angoissant.

L'ange l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots. Apparemment, le visage de Dean suffit à le convaincre, car il se leva et retira le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il jeta un œil vers Dean qui le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et de gourmandise.

« Dean... on n'est pas obligé. »

« Si ! J'en ai envie... c'est juste que... tu iras... doucement, hein ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se sentait mal tout à coup. Mais, il ignora son malaise et s'approcha de Dean.

« Oui. Je serai tendre. »

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés lui laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche. Cependant, Dean avait envie de lui, Dean le voulait. Alors il ne pouvait pas flancher. Il devait lui faire plaisir. Son malaise devait être dû à l'angoisse.

Il s'allongea près de Dean et se mit à le caresser lentement. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et fit de même. C'était doux et langoureux, bien loin de leur premier round. Castiel glissa une main le long du dos de Dean, jusqu'à ses fesses. Puis il glissa son majeur le long de la raie caressant en douceur cet endroit ou personne n'avait encore jamais été.

Dean ne semblait pas détester le geste, mais il était tellement crispé que Castiel n'arriverait à rien. Il se rappela cette zone sensible qu'il avait trouvé juste derrière son genou. De sa main libre, il fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long de sa cuisse jusqu'au creux ou la peau était plus tendre. Il perçut aussitôt le frisson qui remonta le long de la colonne de Dean. Oui, c'était vraiment une zone érogène pour lui.

« Dean, mets-toi sur le ventre. » demanda Castiel en se redressant.

Dean le regard et son visage rougit rapidement tandis qu'il faisait ce qu'il demandait. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait de se mettre dans cette position ainsi, il ne verrait pas Castiel et ses yeux trop bleus qui le troublaient un peu trop. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait encore plus le sentiment d'être soumis et d'avoir le rôle de la femme.

Il pourrait toujours demander à Castiel d'inverser les rôles pour leur prochaine fois. Après tout, il comptait bien garder Cass près de lui. S'il se donnait à lui ce n'était pas pour des Paquerette ! C'était en soit une... déclaration.

Une fois Dean sur le ventre Cass posa immédiatement ses yeux sur le cul rebondi de l'ancien chasseur et il sentit son sang battre avec une force redoublée dans ses veines ainsi que ses testicules se contracter douloureusement. Mais il serra les dents. Il était hors de question qu'il éjacule à un moment aussi important. Pourquoi passerait-il ensuite ?!

Il se pencha vers la nuque de Dean et du bout de la langue suivi sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de ses fesses. Il écarta les deux globes de chair ferme avec ses mains et sa langue poursuivit son parcours jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la peau plissée qui se trouvait entre les deux.

« Cass ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria Dean en voulant se redresser.

L'ange lui posa une main sur la nuque et gentiment, l'obligea à rester allongé. Il savait très bien que ce genre de caresse allait poser problème à Dean au début, mais si le jeune homme le laissait faire, alors il était sûr que ce dernier y prendrait du plaisir. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Laisse-moi faire. Je sais que tu trouves ça gênant, mais on n'a pas de lubrifiant et si tu veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de ne pas te faire de mal. » expliqua Cass.

« Je m'en fiche ! Trouve autre chose. »

« C'est ça ou rien ! »

Face au silence de Dean, Castiel se pencha à nouveau vers les fesses du jeune homme. Mais il ne revient pas tout de suite s'occuper de son anus. À la place, il embrassa une de ses fesses et déposa une multitude de baisers le long de sa cuisse avant de venir goulument lécher le creux de son genou.

Les râles qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Dean le rendaient fébrile, mais il ne devait surtout pas se précipiter. Il remonta vers le cul de l'ancien chasseur et mordilla la peau ferme de ses fesses, se disant mentalement que Dean avait le plus beau derrière qu'il ait jamais vu. Après avoir joué quelques instants avec ces deux globes de chaire rebondis, il retourna préparer le jeune homme avec sa langue.

Il le lécha durant de longues minutes avant de considérer que son anus était assez humide pour qu'il puisse y mettre un doigt. Il enfonça petit à petit son majeur dans le passage étroit. Il était aux aguets, tentant de percevoir le moindre signe annonçant que Dean n'était pas à l'aise.

Une fois qu'il eut rentré son doigt en entier, il attendit patiemment que le jeune homme s'habitue à la présence. Puis, il le fit tourner afin d'élargir l'étroit passage. Car Dean était vraiment très serré et si Castiel ne le détendait pas au maximum, il n'allait absolument pas apprécier l'acte.

Cass cracha dans sa main et étala sa salive sur son index afin de l'humidifier. Il tenta ensuite de l'insérer à son tour, mais une fois la première phalange passée, il sentit immédiatement Dean se tendre. Pour le relaxer, il retourna lui caresser le creux du genou, tandis que sa bouche allait déposer une multitude de baisers sur les omoplates, la nuque ou encore le dos du jeune homme.

Il réussit avec un peu de patience à insérer le deuxième doigt et il pouvait entendre Dean haleter sous lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda Castiel.

« Pas vraiment. J'espère que c'est plus agréable après. »

Cass ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été à la place de Dean et tous les hommes avec qui il avait couché n'en étaient pas à leur premier coup d'essai. Alors plutôt que de mentir, il préféra ne rien dire du tout.

Il fit lentement aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Dean, espérant trouver rapidement la petite glande. Mais c'était tellement serré et étroit qu'il avait du mal à se mouvoir. Que faire ?

« Tu es tellement serré, Dean. Si tu savais comme ça m'excite. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer dans ton cul jusqu'à ce que mes testicules touchent les tiennes. Et à chaque coup de reins, je ferai en sorte de les faire claquer les unes contre les autres. »

Il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que lui dire des trucs cochons fonctionnerait. Mais lorsqu'il vit le corps de Dean se couvrir de chair de poule et son anus se resserrer avec force autour de ses doigts, il comprit que le jeune homme n'était pas insensible.

Castiel fit glisser ses doigts plus rapidement, le passage étant un peu plus... détendu.

« AH ! »

Le cri de Dean résonna avec force dans ses oreilles et Cass comprit qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tâtonna à nouveau à la recherche de la petite glande et lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il se fit un plaisir de jouer avec.

Il se redressa et regarda avec excitation le cul de Dean se balancer de droite à gauche, cherchant à approfondir le toucher sur son point G. L'ancien chasseur avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, mais celui-ci avait du mal à retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Castiel inséra un troisième doigt pour être sûr que Dean soit prêt à le recevoir. Ce dernier rentra comme dans du beurre et Cass dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il poursuivit ses caresses encore quelques minutes, puis il retira ses doigts, cracha dans sa main pour lubrifier son sexe qu'il branla rapidement et se positionna derrière Dean.

Le jeune homme se remettait tout juste de ses émotions lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud, dur et gros, très gros appuyer contre son entrée. Dean tenta de faire abstraction à l'angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles. Il allait finalement franchir le cap et tous ses doutes revinrent le hanter avec force. Il était à deux doigts de dire à Cass de se reculer, mais sa phrase se perdit dans un hurlement de douleur.

Castiel venait de le pénétrer d'un grand coup sec et il avait l'impression que son cul avait été scindé en deux. Dean avait les larmes aux yeux et malgré sa forte envie de voir la queue de Castiel quitter son pauvre petit cul sans défense, il hurla en sentant ce dernier bouger :

« SURTOUT... surtout, ne bouge pas ou je te jure que je te tue ! »

« Dean... je suis vraiment désolé. Je... »

« La ferme ! Ne bouge pas et ferme-la. Il me faut du temps pour que la douleur disparaisse. »

Castiel comprenait ce que Dean voulait, mais il avait du mal à rester immobile, tout son corps était sous pression, ne voulant qu'une seule chose : se déhancher comme un fou dans le corps de Dean. Il se mordit les lèvres avec force lorsqu'il sentit ses hanches se mettre en mouvement.

« Cass... »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama l'ange, perdant peu à peu le contrôle. « Mais c'est trop dur ! Je suis désolé. »

Il se mit alors à faire des petits mouvements, par trop fort ni trop grand pour laisser encore un peu de temps à Dean de s'habituer. Mais très vite, il perdit la raison et se mit à le prendre avec force. Si sur le moment l'ancien chasseur n'avait trop rien dit, il l'entendit se mettre lentement à gémir de plaisir sous les assauts répétés de Castiel.

Ce dernier s'agrippa à ses hanches et le força à relever ses fesses afin qu'il puisse aller encore plus loin en lui. La position lui donnait un accès direct sur la prostate de Dean et ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus.

« Oh putain, Cas ! C'est trop bon, continu comme ça. Vas-y, défonce-moi ! »

Castiel ferma les yeux avec force, tentant de ne pas perdre la tête. Si le langage fleuri plaisait à Dean, il venait maintenant de se rendre compte qu'il aimait ça également. Entendre son ami le supplier de le « défoncer » était un vrai aphrodisiaque pour lui. Cependant, il était déjà assez excité comme ça ! Les paupières closes il se coucha contre le corps de Dean et le prit avec force, priant pour que le jeune homme lâche prise en premier.

Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce et leur peau, moite de sueur, claquait contre celle de l'autre. Les bruits étaient à la fois indécents et très érotiques. Castiel sentit soudain le corps de Dean trembler un peu plus fort et ses parois se resserrer autour de lui. Puis le jeune homme poussa un cri d'extase en se répandant sur les draps.

La pression sur son sexe était telle, que Cass le suivit juste après. Il resta allongé contre son amant, incapable de bouger. Puis dans un dernier esprit de lucidité décida de rouler sur le côté. Dean avait toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et son dos se soulevait rapidement, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé un souffle normal.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Castiel et lui avait souri de toutes ses dents. L'ange lui avait répondu et ils s'étaient rapidement endormis.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Castiel n'était plus là. Il avait beau l'appeler, le supplier, il ne lui avait jamais répondu. Dean sécha rapidement la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à pleurer pour ce crétin.

Bobby pensait qu'il avait pris peur. Mais peur de quoi ?! Bordel, c'est lui qui se faisait défoncer le cul, Dean grimaça en se rappelant les paroles qu'il avait dites à Cass, et c'était l'autre imbécile d'ex emplumé qui se barrait le lendemain !

Non, pour Dean la réponse était claire. Castiel avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il s'était barré. Et ce constat lui faisait mal.

« Ton père est un crétin ! » s'énerva Dean en prenant son enfant pour témoin.

Il se redressa d'un coup sur le lit, regardant son ventre avec de grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! À l'instant même, il était sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose. Le bébé avait bougé et lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne le défends pas, parce que sinon ça va chier. » déclara Dean en espérant presque une réponse de la part de l'enfant.

Il ne ressentit toutefois rien du tout. Il se rallongea sur le lit et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi il perçut ses lèvres s'étirer en ce qui devait être le sourire le plus débile qu'il puisse avoir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il s'endormit.

Il était assis sous un arbre au bord d'une rivière, une bière à la main et son ventre rond avait disparu. Il pensait être là pour pêcher, mais il n'avait aucune canne à porter de main. Il haussa les épaules, après tout c'était un rêve, et s'apprêta à boire une gorgée de bière :

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et faillit renverser sa boisson sur sa chemise. Il se tourna prêt à incendier celui qui avait le culot de l'importuner, mais il était seul au bord de l'eau, mis à part un chat noir qui était allongé près de lui. Dean l'observa un moment, s'attendant presque à le voir parler, mais le chat ne bougea pas. Il semblait dormir.

L'ancien chasseur retourna donc à la contemplation du paysage qui l'entourait.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes partir à la recherche de mon fils ? »

Cette fois, Dean se releva brusquement et regarda partout autour de lui. Même dans l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Mais je suis là, Dean. Juste devant toi. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et regarda le chat qui continuait de dormir. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil qui le regarda, se leva finalement pour s'étirer, puis posa son derrière avant de lever la tête vers Dean.

« Alors ? » Demanda le chat. « Quand comptes-tu retrouver mon fils ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas élever l'enfant d'un ange tout seul ? »

« Ce n'est plus un ange et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Et puis, pourquoi parlez-vous de Castiel en disant "mon fils" ?! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Dieu ?! »

Pour toute réponse, le chat se contenta de le regarder d'un air sérieux et Dean sentit ses jambes trembler. Il s'écroula au sol et observa avec effarement le chat s'approcher de lui et sauter sur son ventre qui était redevenu rond.

« Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je te repose la question. Quand comptes-tu retrouver mon fils ? »

« Jamais ! Cet enfoiré m'a abandonné ! Et en plus de ça, il m'a engrossé ! » s'écria Dean.

« Ça je le sais, puisque c'est moi qui suis responsable de ton état. »

« QUOI ?! »

« À mes yeux, Castiel est ma plus belle création. Même les Hommes ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Alors, quand j'ai vu qu'il avait été chassé du paradis et que j'ai ressenti sa peine de ne plus avoir de famille à laquelle se raccrocher, j'ai décidé d'agir encore une fois. »

« Mais, pourquoi moi ? » demanda Dean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était celui que Dieu avait choisi pour faire partit de la vie de son fils chéri.

« D'une part, parce qu'il est complètement fou de toi. Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé seul, la seule chose qui lui donnait le courage de continuer c'était toi. Il se répétait tout le temps que si tu avais réussi à tenir en enfer, alors il pouvait bien apprendre à vivre comme un humain. De plus, les rêves qui faisaient à ton sujet étaient particulièrement imagés. » répondit Dieu en gloussant

Dean regarda le chat en face de lui avec des yeux écarquillés d'effrois. Est qu'il les avait regardés en train de... de... de faire ça ?! Et depuis quand Dieu faisait des bruits aussi horribles que des gloussements ?! En fait, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve stupide et il allait se réveiller maintenant.

Cependant, il resta assis sur l'herbe, le chat sur son ventre... ou plutôt, Dieu sur son ventre.

« Tu penses qu'il t'a abandonné, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il pense tous les jours à toi et il n'arrête pas de prier pour que tu te portes bien. Mais, s'il ne t'entend pas, c'est parce que quelque chose bloque votre lien. Alors maintenant, arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort et fait en sorte que Castiel fasse de même, parce qu'honnêtement... VOUS COMMENCEZ À ME CASSER LES OREILLES ! »

Dean se redressa sur son lit en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne distingua pas grand-chose, car la nuit était tombée et sa chambre baignait dans la pénombre. Il passa une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le visage. Bordel ! Il avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient à cause de la grosse voix de l'autre crétin.

Tel père, tel fils ! Tous des abrutis.

Mais si ce que Dieu lui avait dit était vrai, alors Castiel pensait toujours à lui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et trouver une solution pour retrouver Cass.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il se leva et descendit dans la bibliothèque de Bobby, espérant trouver quelque chose dans les vieux bouquins qui pourraient l'aider. Il avait à peine ouvert un livre que Dean eut une idée. Une idée folle, complètement suicidaire, mais totalement lui.

Il ne chercha même pas à analyser ce qu'il allait faire ou à demander son avis à Bobby. Il prit ses clés de voiture et quitta la maison. Il roula durant plusieurs heures et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il arrêta sa voiture. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vous voulez qu'on arrête de se plaindre. Parfait. Moi ça me va tout à fait. Mais pour ça, il va falloir me donner un petit coup de main. Et cela est aussi valable pour toi, fiston. » déclara Dean en faisant un pas de plus sans trop oser regarder en bas, avant de se murmurer pour lui même. « Bordel, Cass. J'espère que tu l'entendras cette prière, sinon ça sera la dernière que je pourrais te faire. »

Dean jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers le bas et il sentit aussitôt toute sa motivation se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. C'était quand même vraiment une idée de merde ! À ses pieds s'étendait un précipice de plus de mille trois cents mètres de profondeur. Certes, le panorama était magnifique, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était classé patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, mais quand même, la chute serait longue.

« Allée Dean ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flanchet, alors saute. Saute. SAUTE ! »

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir mes chères lecteurs!

En cette veille de fête je vous invite à lire la suite de cette histoire et tiens à me faire pardonner pour le temps d'attente. Je compte sur vous et votre soutient et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une bonne année, car je pense que le prochain chapitre ne sortira que l'année prochaine!

Bisous.

Chapitre 5

Il allait sauter. Il avait déjà un pied dans le vide, quand soudain, il tomba le cul par terre juste à côté de son Impala.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu es complètement cinglé! » S'écria une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Dean releva la tête et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes en regardant la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

« Comment… »

« Figure-toi que j'étais tranquillement assis dans un parc au paradis. Je jouais avec mon chien et mon frère était assis à côté de moi. Vraiment tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que mon chien se mette à me mordre en me disant que mon grand frère n'était qu'un crétin suicidaire et qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui vienne en aide. Et sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve devant le grand canyon derrière mon frangin qui s'apprète à faire le grand saut! »

« Sammy?"

Durant la tirade du jeune homme, Dean s'était mis debout. Il s'approcha d'un pas tremblant et posa des mains tout autant grelottantes sur le visage de son frère.

«Sammy ? »

« Oui, Dean. C'est moi. »

Salle se retrouva alors étouffée par les bras de son frère. Dean possédait une force que Sam ne lui connaissait pas.

« Dean, tu m'étouffes. »

« Pardon ! Mais, Sammy ! Tu es vivant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Dean… »

«… Le dire à Boby… »

« Dean ! » S'écria Sam.

« Quoi ? »

Dean arrêta de parler et regarda son frère avec étonnement. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange chez Sam. C'était assez difficile à expliquer, mais ce dernier semblait être la sans être la. Dean pouvait le voir, le toucher, le sentir et pourtant, son frère ne semblait pas être présent.

« Je ne reste pas. »

«Qu… Quoi ? Mais… mais… mais… pourquoi ? »

« Dieu m'a uniquement ramené pour t'aider à trouver Castiel puisque toi apparemment le meilleur moyen que tu as trouvé, c'est le suicide. »

« Quoi ? Mon plan était infaillible ! Je me jetai dans le vide et ma mort étant proche, ma prière prenait plus d'ampleur et Castiel m'aurait entendu, me sauvant in extremis, et on aurait vécu heureux et eu plein de beaux bébés, bla-bla-bla. » Expliqua Dean.

« C'est le plan le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu ! Et pourtant, tu en as souvent eu. » S'énerva Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, ben en attendant, le plan débile il a fonctionné puisque tu es là. Même si ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais. »

« Ah ben merci ! Très chaleureux comme accueil. Je devrais retourner au paradis et te laisser te démerder tout seul. »

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toi qui es là et pas Castiel ? ! Plutôt que de te déranger, il n'aurait pas pu envoyer mon chérubin ? ! »

« Ton chérubin, comme c'est trop mignon. En tout cas, il ne risque pas de rester longtemps avec toi le chérubin si tu n'arrêtes pas la bière sur-le-champ. Mon Dieu, Dean. Est-ce que tu as vu ton ventre?! »

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Et non, ce n'est pas l'alcool. » Expliquait-il.

Avant que Sam puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Dean lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

« Fiston, dis bonjour à Tonton Sam. »

Est-ce parce qu'il était content ou alors c'était juste un coup de chance ? En tout cas, le bébé venait de donner un coup en plein dans la main de Sam. Check, tonton! Cela amusa fortement Dean, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour en faire part à son frère, il trouva ce dernier pâle. Genre, vraiment très pâle

«Sammy, ça va ? »

« Dean… Tu, tu, tu » commença Sam avant de fermer la bouche pour la rouvrir, puis il s'évanouit.

« Putain, Sam ! Je suis vraiment entouré que de femmelette."

Tant bien que mal, Dean réussit à installer son frère sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il s'assit à son tour derrière le volant, mais au lieu de démarrer, il ferma les yeux un instant. En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, il était sorti de chez Bobby, avait roulé plusieurs heures pour frôler la mort de près et finalement retrouvé un frère pour une durée déterminée. En plus, il n'avait même pas retrouvé Castiel. Il se sentait épuisé, comme si on l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces et que ses batteries avaient du mal à se recharger.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, conscient qu'il était dangereux pour lui de conduire dans un tel état de fatigue. Il était vraiment épuisé, car à peine ses paupières fermées, il s'endormit. C'est une secousse sur son épaule qui le réveilla bien des heures plus tard. Il cligna légèrement des paupières. Désorienté.

« Dean ? On est arrivé chez Bobby, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire tirer dessus. »

«Sammy? » demanda Dean d'une voix pâteuse.

« Oui, je nous ai ramenés chez Bobby. »

Dean souffla avec force. Il avait du mal à émerger. Il regarda autour de lui d'un oeil hagard et se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement chez le vieux chasseur. Il se trouvait sur la place côté passager.

« Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu dormais à poings fermés. Je t'ai donc placé sur le siège passager. Même si j'ai eu du mal à te déplacer… Enfin, tu comprends pourquoi. »

« Merci, Sammy. C'est gentil de me faire remarquer que j'ai grossi ! » S'énerva Dean en tentant de s'extirper de la voiture. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile avec son gros ventre.

« Il faudra que tu penses à investir dans un autre véhicule. » Déclara Sam en venant en aide à son frère.

« Hors de question que j'abandonne baby ! »

« Qui te parle de l'abandonner ? Tu es toujours aussi dramatique ! »

Dean réussit à sortir de la voiture et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il regarda son frère. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son ventre comme s'il était hypnotisé par lui.

« Et dire que Bobby prétendait que tu verrais le bon côté de ma grossesse. Tu parles ! J'ai l'impression que tu regardes un martien. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et le canon d'un fusil à pompe se retrouva braqué sur Sam.

« Je te laisse cinq secondes pour t'éloigner de lui ou tu auras un joli trou à la place de la cervelle. »

Dean voulut avancer pour dire dit que c'était bon, mais visiblement les cinq secondes devaient être passées, car le vieux chasseur tira. Dean vit alors son frère s'écroulait par terre. Il voulait hurler, pleurer, mais il était comme figé face à la scène. Nom de Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait être tranquille juste une journée ? ! Bon OK, il exagérait un peu. Il avait déjà trouvé la tranquillité, mais il n'en avait pas voulu.

« Dean. Ça va, fiston ? »

« Bordels, Bobby ! Tu viens de tuer Sam ! »

L'homme voulut répliquer, mais un grognement attira son attention vers le corps de Sam. Celui-ci s'était redressé en position assise et se grattait une tête qui normalement, n'aurait plus dû se trouver là.

«Sammy? »

Dean regarda son frère avec un mélange d'effarement, de soulagement et de crainte.

« T'es pas mort ? ! »

« Dean, je ne suis jamais revenu à la vie. Donc si je suis mort. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » S'énerva Bobby en s'approchant. « Un remake de l'apocalypse ? ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est Dieu qui l'a ramené. » Expliqua Dean.

« Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Dean a fait le saut de l'ange. »

« QUOI ! Tu as voulu te suicider ? ! »

« Mais non, pas du tout… »

« Tu as sauté d'une falaise. » Le coupa Sam.

Dean leva les bras au ciel exacerbé que son geste passe pour un suicide alors que c'était juste un moyen comme un autre d'appeler Cass. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était Sam qui avait été envoyé par Dieu et non Castiel.

« Et pourquoi c'est toi que Dieu a envoyé plutôt que de ramener Castiel à grands coups de pieds au cul ? »

 _Bien dit Bobby_ , pensa Dean.

« C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. Il n'arrive plus à voir Castiel. »

Dean était assis sur le vieux rocking-chair de Bobby. Il était plus de 4:00 du matin, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Où était Castiel ? Était-il blessé ? Mort ? Son coeur se serra à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Ils avaient encore tant de choses à vivre ensemble, tant de choses à partager et à voir. Dean voulait que Cass soit avec lui à chaque instant pour le soutenir et l'aider avec leur enfant. Tout seul, il n'y arriverait pas.

Il posa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, le visage de Castiel s'imposa. Son sourire aux lèvres un peu gercées. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux en bataille. Rien que de le voir dans sa tête lui fit du bien, mais il voulait le voir en vrai, le toucher, le sentir. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Dean ? »

Cette voix ! Était-il possible que… Dean ouvrît brusquement les yeux pour plonger dans le regard bleu d'un ange qu'il connaissait bien.

« Cass ? »

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année. La santé en premier, l'amour en second, le travail en... NON, le travail on s'en fout!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _« Dean ? »_

 _Cette voix ! Était-il possible que… Dean ouvrît brusquement les yeux pour plonger dans le regard bleu d'un ange qu'il connaissait bien._

 _« Cass ? »_

* * *

« C'est vraiment toi ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau chaude et rugueuse d'une joue. Il retira sa main et prêta un peu plus d'attention à son environnement. Il n'était plus dans la maison de Bobby et se trouvait dans une chambre simple et joliment décoré. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il reporta son attention vers l'ange devant lui et il put lire dans ses yeux que Castiel était tout aussi étonné que lui.

« C'est vraiment toi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui... c'est moi. »

« Très bien. »

Et sans plus attendre, il lui mit son poing dans la figure. Sous le choc, Castiel tomba sur les fesses, mais il ne riposta pas. Il resta assis par terre, la tête basse. Il était à mille lieux de penser que le geste de Dean était dû à une trop forte dose d'angoisse et d'inquiétude pour lui.

Castiel était parti le lendemain matin, bien avant le réveil de Dean. Il avait regardé le jeune homme dormir avec un mélange d'effroi et d'envie. Son corps se réchauffant à sa simple présence et se glaçant en se remémorant ce qu'il avait osé faire. En observant son amant, mais avant tout l'homme qu'il aimait, il s'était senti nauséeux. Comment pouvait-il prétendre avoir des sentiments pour Dean alors qu'il venait de lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher ?

Sa virilité.

Il s'était senti honteux et il avait eu la sensation de l'avoir trahi. Après ça, comment aurait-il pu le regarder en face ? Comment Dean l'aurait-il regardé ? Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir de la haine, du dégout ou pire, de la déception dans le regard vert du jeune homme. Il avait donc préféré partir et attendre de voir si Dean l'appellerait. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il en avait donc déduit que ce dernier lui en voulait vraiment. Ce qui était exact vu le coup de poing que Dean venait de lui assener.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'étais mort de peur, espèce de crétin! Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un sms ou un signe plutôt que de jouer au mort, imbécile d'emplumé ?! »

Castiel releva la tête et regarda Dean avec étonnement. Il n'y avait pas de trace de colère ou de rancœur dans sa voix. Juste une profonde détresse.

« Dean... »

« Cassi, chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme de haute taille, mais à la carrure plutôt svelte. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleu, mais plus pâle que ceux de Cass. Son sourire, entouré d'une barbe coupée courte, se fana lorsqu'il vit Dean et le jeune homme sut tout de suite que le blondinet avait également des vus sur Castiel. Cependant, premier arrivé premier servi. Dean n'avait pas offert son précieux derrière à Cass pour que celui-ci parte s'en taper un autre. D'ailleurs, le surnom que l'homme avait utilisé n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et c'est avec un regard interrogateur et légèrement colérique qu'il tourna la tête vers Castiel.

« Chéri ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Les joues de Cass devinrent un peu rouges, mais il continua de fixer l'intrus et s'adressa à lui :

« Balthazar, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et de frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. »

Le visage de l'homme se ferma un peu plus, mais il obéit lorsque Castiel lui demanda de sortir. Une fois seul, il se tourna vers Dean. Ce dernier, remarquant qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'ange en profita pour vider son sac et Dieu sait qu'il en avait des choses à dire !

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu ne m'aimais pas ? C'était juste un coup d'un soir ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai vécu depuis que tu es partie ? Au début, je me sentais tellement seul et frustré et ensuite, je me suis senti malade et puis j'avais toujours envie de vomir et pourtant j'avais faim. Je voulais des fraises et du steak et des sardines avec du caramel. Une fois, j'ai même pris le tout pour le mettre dans un mixeur ! Et puis... et puis... enfin voilà ! »

Dean baissa la tête vers son gros ventre et Castiel suivit son regard. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le l'estomac du jeune homme gonflé son tee-shirt comme s'il avait avalé un ballon de basket.

« Et tu as fini par boire trop de bière pour faire passer le tout, d'où ton gros ventre. » Supposa l'ancien ange.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Arrêter avec cette idée, bordel ! Quitte à me saouler autant le faire avec du whisky ça fera plus d'effet. La bière mise à part faire piser ça ne fait pas grand-chose ! »

« Mais alors, pour... »

« Je suis enceinte, crétin ! Tu m'as farci comme une dinde sauf que tu as oublié que j'étais dans le four et que tu t'es barré en farcir une autre ! » Hurla Dean dont les nerfs commençaient sérieusement à devenir tendus. « Je te préviens, l'emplumé. Tu es à moi et à moi seul ! Et encore plus maintenant que j'attends un gosse de toi ! »

Avant que Castiel ait pu digérer la nouvelle et répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Balthazar entra comme un fou furieux dans la pièce, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Dean. Inconsciemment, ce dernier ne prit pas de position de combat. Il se plaça légèrement derrière Castiel, les mains sur son ventre, dans une maigre tentative de protéger son enfant en cas d'attaque. Son geste n'avait pas échappé à Castiel.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Balthazar avec hargne. « Quelle preuve as-tu pour confirmer tes dires ?! »

« Le fait d'avoir un gosse dans le bide, connard, ça ne te suffit pas ?! »

« Ça ne prouve absolument rien. Comment savoir s'il y a vraiment un bébé dans ce tas de graisse ?! Et puis, les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir enfanté ! »

« Va dire ça à ton père ! C'est lui qui a fait ça ! »

« C'est de plus en plus ridicule. » Ricana Balthazar. « Cassi ne l'écoute pas, cet homme est vraiment un crétin. »

« C'est toi le débile ! T'es un ange et t'es même pas capable de savoir si je porte la vie ou pas ?! Quant à ton père, heureusement qu'il était là pour m'aider, sinon je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu faire pour atterrir ici ! »

« Tu penses que Dieu t'a aidé ? » Demanda soudain Castiel, coupant court dans la joute verbale entre les deux hommes.

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria Balthazar. « J'ai fait en sorte que... »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, mais il était conscient qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Il remarqua les yeux plissés de Castiel, signe que celui-ci avait compris que quelque chose clochait.

« HA HA ! » s'exclama Dean, victorieux. « C'est donc toi qui bloquais mes prières et cachais Cass aux yeux de Dieu ! »

« Tes prières ? Tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda Castiel une lueur d'espoir naissant au creux de sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai prié chaque jour depuis que tu es parti. J'ai prié pour que tu reviennes et encore plus lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. »

Castiel regarda Dean pour la première fois depuis qu'il était apparu dans la chambre. Son visage, d'habitude rond, était creusé au niveau des joues et il avait de jolis cernes très noirs sous les yeux. Enfin, jolis dans leur horrible mocheté ! Ses yeux verts toujours pétillants avaient perdu de leur joie de vivre. Il allait vers un pas vers lui lorsque le rire tonitruant de Balthazar résonna dans la pièce.

Castiel tourna un regard surpris vers son ami. Quant à Dean, il se doutait bien de la raison de l'hilarité de l'autre pimbêche.

« Le grand chasseur Dean Winchester, épée de Michael, s'est vu attribuer le rôle de la femme ! Seigneur, dominé par Castiel, non, mais quel ridicule ! » rigola l'ange en se frottant les yeux pour chasser les larmes.

« Espèce de... »

« Dean. » Coupa Castiel. « Je vais te ramener chez Bobby. Il est inutile que tu restes ici plus longtemps. Quant à toi. » Cass se tourna vers son ami et le foudroya du regard. » Je peux te garantir qu'une fois que je l'aurais ramené, je vais revenir. Toi et moi on va avoir une sérieuse discussion. »

Balthazar eut la bonne idée de ne pas répondre et de faire un pas en arrière sous le regard menaçant de son ami. Castiel posa alors la main sur l'épaule de Dean et ils arrivèrent devant la maison du vieux chasseur. Aussitôt, Bobby et Sam sortirent en courant de la maison.

« Dean ! Où est-ce que... »

Sam remarqua alors la présence de Castiel aux côtés de son frère.

« Tu es enfin revenu ! »

« Oui. Mais je dois repartir. J'ai deux, trois petites choses à régler avec mon ami. »

Il avait appuyé sur le mot ami tout en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux, lui faisant ainsi passer le message qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Balthazar.

« Hmm... ne m'est pas trop longtemps ! » répondit Dean pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bouder.

« Promis. » Castiel se tourna alors vers Sam et Bobby. « Vous veillerez à ce qu'il dorme pendant que je ne suis pas là, hein ? »

Il était vraiment inquiet de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Il aurait bien utilisé son pouvoir de guérison, mais il ne savait pas quel effet cela aurait sur le bébé.

« Si tu veux fiston. Mais, à mon avis, il ne dormira qu'une fois que tu seras revenu, alors ne m'est pas trop de temps. »

Castiel sourit à Bobby et Sam avant de se tourner vers Dean.

« Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. »

Il leva la main, sûrement dans l'intention de caresser la joue de l'ancien chasseur, mais il disparut avant d'avoir terminé son geste. Si Dean avait été tout seul, il en aurait hurlé de rage.

« Vous aussi vous avez deux, trois petites choses à régler. »

« À qui le dis-tu, gamin ! »

« C'est fini oui ! » s'énerva Dean.

Il se tournait vers eux lorsqu'il sentit son énergie le quitter. Ses muscles devinrent aussi moue que du coton et des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il crut entendre au loin la voix de Sam, mais il s'évanouit avant dans être sûr.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 7. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il y a eu pas mal de changement dans ma petite vie. Du coup, je ne pouvais plus écrire comme je le voulais!^^ Mais pour ce qui se serait inquiété. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et merci à tous pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture!=)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Castiel venait de terminer sa valise. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la chambre qu'il avait occupée durant six mois avant de s'envoler pour retourner auprès de Dean. Cependant, il n'alla pas immédiatement chez Bobby. La conversation plutôt houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Balthazar pesait encore sur son cœur et il avait un fort besoin de rester seul un moment. De comprendre si tout cela était l'œuvre de son père, du destin ou juste un amalgame de plusieurs événements.

Assis sur un banc, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, son esprit finit par se perdre une fois de plus dans sa dispute avec Balthazar…

"Il ne te mérite pas, Castiel." lui avait dit son ami. "Il est faible et stupide. Mais moi je peux te protéger, je peux te donner du pouvoir, je peux même t'apporter la vengeance. Cassi, même si je ne suis pas un Archange, je peux t'assurer que j'ai bien plus de puissance que cet imbécile de Raphaël."

"Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne veux pas me venger de Raphaël et de mes autres frères et sœurs. Je souffre encore de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais d'un autre côté, c'est grâce à eux que je peux enfin être avec Dean. Ils pensaient surement me punir en me privant du paradis, mais tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une place dans le ciel et je sais que je retrouverais la mienne tôt ou tard. Et il n'est pas faible Balthazar!" avait défendu Castiel avec véhémence. "C'est un homme incroyablement courageux qui a traversé beaucoup d'horreur et malgré tout, il a toujours la capacité et la volonté d'aider les autres et d'aimer son prochain."

"Son esprit est complètement perturbé par toute la merde qui lui est arrivée! Franchement Cassi, il n'a rien de bien chez ce macaque sur pattes. La seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est boire, manger, dormir et niquer... quoiqu'en l'occurrence, il est plutôt doué pour se la faire mettre qu'autre chose."

"BALTHAZAR!"

Castiel avait attrapé son ami par le col de son pull en cachemire noir et l'avait soulevé avec tellement de force que la matière s'était déchirée. Balthazar avait regardé Castiel avec un mélange de colère et de trahison.

"Quoi?! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!"

Castiel n'avait pas relevé. À quoi bon ? Leur conversation durait déjà depuis plus de trois heures. Il était donc parti dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Mais Balthazar l'y avait suivi.

"Castiel, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Cet homme t'a mené à ta perte, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour modifier ça."

"Cet homme, je l'aime. Et la seule raison pour laquelle toi, tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est parce que tu voudrais que je sois à toi. Je suis sûr que ton désir pour moi ne date pas d'hier. Te connaissant, je suis même prêt à parier que si tu t'intéresses à moi c'est parce que je ne suis pas tombé dans tes bras."

"Un peu de défi ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps." avait répondu Balthazar en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte.

"Et notre amitié?"

"Quoi notre amitié?"

"Est-ce que tu as été une seule fois sincère ou est-ce que ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour me mettre dans ton lit?" avait demandé Castiel.

Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais la réponse de Balthazar était très importante pour lui. Il avait été son ami pendant de nombreuses années, atténuant son sentiment de solitude.

"Mais bien sûr que tu as toujours été mon ami, Cassi!" s'était exclamé Balthazar.

Cependant, le temps d'hésitation qu'il avait mis avant de répondre démontra qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête. C'est donc le cœur lourd que Castiel avait terminé de préparer ses affaires avant de partir. Et maintenant, au lieu d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait, voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur un banc dans un parc au beau milieu de la nuit en train de se lamenter sur son sort.

"Nous sommes effectivement d'accord, mon fils. Quand vas-tu cesser de te plaindre et prendre ta vie en main?!"

Cette question soudain sortie de nulle part fit sursauter Castiel. Il regarda à sa droite et son regard bleu croisa celui d'un homme dont les yeux étaient uniques au monde. Contrairement aux humains qui possédaient une seule couleur au niveau de leur pupille. Celles de l'homme changeaient continuellement de teinte, un peu comme ces lampes électriques.

"Père."

"Castiel, tu dois arrêter de réfléchir. Tous les choix que tu as faits, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais tu les as toujours mûrement réfléchis."

"Et c'est mal?"

"Parfois. Tu ne peux pas toujours passer ton temps à chercher la meilleure solution, le chemin le plus facile ou encore si ton action t'amènera dans une mauvaise direction ou pas. Chaque choix que tu fais, tu le fais parce que tu le veux et c'est ça l'important. C'est ce que j'aime chez les hommes et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai à plusieurs reprises sauvé la vie. Parce que tu as fini par prendre de force, ce qui te revenait de droit. Ton libre arbitre."

"Mais je n'avais pas le droit au libre arbitre. Anna a voulu être libre et elle a chu. Moi aussi." répliqua Castiel.

"Et tu penses que c'est une si mauvaise chose que ça? J'ai abandonné les anges pour la même raison que j'ai laissé les hommes à leurs propres sorts. Tous les deux faisaient des atrocités en mon nom. Où était l'intérêt d'avoir banni mon propre fils, si c'est pour que les autres faces autant, voir même pire que lui."

"Les choix que j'ai fait hier et que je choisirais de faire demain... tout cela je m'en moque. La seule chose qui compte à présent pour moi, c'est Dean. Je veux être là pour lui, mais j'ai peur."

"De quoi?"

"Je ne pense pas que je lui sois utile. Je ne sais pas comment l'aimer ni comment prendre soin de lui et encore moins ce que je devrais faire une fois que le bébé sera là. Je ne suis pas doué pour nouer des relations. J'ai toujours été seul et je pense que c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour être aimé."

"Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu n'es pas seul, du moins plus maintenant. Dean, Sam, Bobby, ils t'ont tous fait confiance et ce sont inquiétés pour toi. Ils ont pris soin de toi tout comme tu as pris soin d'eux."

"Je pense surtout qu'ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils jugeaient qu'avoir un ange de leur côté serait une bonne chose. Mais, Dean ne m'a jamais couru après comme il l'a fait pour Sam." Avoua Castiel.

"C'est ça qui t'embête. D'être moins important pour Dean, que ne l'ait son frère?"

"Oui."

"Ça s'appelle la jalousie, Castiel." répondit son père.

"Je sais. Et je sais que c'est mal. Mais j'ai souvent l'impression que s'il devait choisir, ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il se tournerait."

"Ça, mon fils, c'est quelque chose que tu dois discuter avec lui. Il est temps pour moi dit aller."

"Quoi, déjà?! Mais j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire."

"Je me suis que trop de fois mêlé de ta vie, Castiel. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je veux cependant que tu saches que je suis vraiment très fière de toi et que je te considère comme l'une de mes plus belles créations. Je te passe maintenant le flambeau. Tout ce que j'ai appris dans la vie, tout ce que je ressens, tout cela et plus encore je te le lègue mon fils. Tu puiseras ma force et la fera tienne, tu verras ma vie dans tes yeux comme je verrai la tienne dans les miens, alors le fils devient le père et le père, le fils. C'est tout ce que je te donne, Castiel."

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut. Castiel regarda le ciel et même s'il ne se sentait pas de taille à devenir père à son tour, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'être un père signifiait vraiment, il se devait d'être présent pour Dean et pour cet enfant qui allait naitre. Serait-ce un garçon ou une fille? Quel prénom allaient-ils lui donner? Il y avait beaucoup de choses à mettre au point et pourtant si peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Bobby, le vieux chasseur et Sam l'attendaient de pied ferme et Sam lui sauta dessus.

"Tu étais où, bordel?!" s'écria Sal en le secouant par les épaules.

"Quoi? Mais je suis allé chercher mes affaires chez Balthazar."

"Et il t'a fallu une journée pour ça?!"

Castiel regarda Sam de la même manière qu'on regarde un homme avec deux têtes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sam? Je suis parti i peine deux heures."

"On n'est pas le 20, mais le 21, chez moi ça fait une journée…"

"Sammy!" coupa Bobby. "Il y a plus urgent que ça. Castiel, Dean est en haut dans la chambre et il ne va pas très bien. Quand tu es parti hier soir, il s'est évanoui sans qu'on sache pourquoi et depuis il ne s'est pas réveillé."

Castiel ne chercha même pas à aller dans la chambre en marchant, il s'éclipsa directement dans celle-ci. Dean était allongé dans le lit et un tas de couvertures le recouvraient. Il semblait mort de froid, à tel point que ses lèvres en devenaient bleues. Castiel s'approcha précipitamment et posa une main sur le front du jeune homme. Si auparavant il avait eu peur de tuer le bébé en le soignant par la méthode des anges, aujourd'hui la situation était devenue trop urgente pour qu'il s'en soucie. Il était sur le point de le soigner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"Bonsoir, Castiel."

L'homme se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis cinq mois, elle avait énormément changé. Ses cheveux chocolat étaient désormais méchés par différente couleur et ses yeux gris s'étaient tachetés de violet. Elle semblait également plus sûre d'elle, elle était devenue une femme.

"Mélinda? Mais que…"

"Bobby avait gardé contact avec moi. Il m'a appelé il y a une heure en me disant que Dean était très malade et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire."

"Oh… c'est gentil à toi d'être venu, mais je contrôle la situation." répondit Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne soit au courant de l'état de Dean. Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme apprécierait d'être humilié une fois de plus.

"Je sais que tu peux le soigner, mais je sais également que tu ignores les effets que ça aura sur le bébé."

"Comment…"

La jeune femme rigola. C'était un son clair et cristallin qui vous donnez le sentiment d'être assis dans un pré un jour d'été avec une légère brise pour vous aider à supporter la chaleur.

"Castiel, toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir. Les chamans ressentent les moindres changements dans la nature. Or, on ne peut pas dire qu'un homme enceinte soit un fait anodin. Je le sais depuis un petit moment déjà, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu aussi vite que possible lorsque Bobby m'a appelé pour Dean." expliqua Mélinda.

"Tu penses pouvoir le soigner?"

"Non, ça serait trop long et malheureusement, plus on attend plus la vie du bébé sera en danger. Par contre, je peux protéger ce dernier contre ta grâce. Ainsi tu pourras soigner Dean sans risque.»

Castiel acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait les sauver tous les deux.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état ? » demanda la chamane alors qu'elle prenait une chaise.

Elle plaça cette dernière juste à côté de Dean et posa une main sur son ventre, l'autre alla chercher celle du jeune homme.

« Non, je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose… je n'ai pas vraiment été là pour lui ces derniers temps. »

« Mais maintenant, tu es là. » le rassura Mélinda. « L'important ce n'est pas les erreurs qu'on a faites, mais les résolutions qu'on décidera de prendre à cause de ses erreurs. Alors, ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Bien, mon sort est en place, tu peux le soigner. »

Castiel regarda un instant Mélinda, sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il se rappela qu'il était ici pour Dean. Il posa ses doigts sur son front. Il ne fallut pas longtemps par la suite pour que les paupières de Dean se mettent à papillonner.

« Cass ? » appela-t-il d'une voix un peu faible.

« Je suis là, Dean. Je suis là. »

Aussitôt, Castiel se rapprocha du lit pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Dean. Il lui prit la main et la serra tendrement entre les siennes. La tête du jeune homme se tourna vers lui, mais ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Castiel voulait le rejoindre dans le lit, s'allonger à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'il n'avait pas put lui donner ces derniers temps. Cependant, la présence de Mélinda l'en empêchait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Castiel. » déclara la jeune femme, semblant lire dans ses pensées. « Je vais partir. Même si Dean va mieux, il a encore besoin de repos… et de toi. Je reviendrais demain par contre. Je pense qu'il faut que vous deux et moi ayons une longue conversation sur pas mal de points vis-à-vis de cette grossesse. Je serais là en début d'après-midi. À plus tard. »

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mélinda était déjà partie. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle comptait faire ou même pour lui dire de repasser plus tard. Il se contenta de se déshabiller et de ce glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Dean. Sentir son corps chaud l'émoustilla un instant, mais lorsqu'il glissa un la main sur son ventre rond, tout désir pour lui disparu. Non pas qu'il n'aimait plus Dean ou que sa grossesse lui posé problème, mais il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que dans ce ventre d'homme grandissait un petit être qui était à moitié de lui. Il referma un peu plus ses bras autour du jeune homme et lorsque ce dernier poussa un soupir de satisfaction, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un fin sourire.

Il était enfin chez lui.

* * *

Dean se réveilla avec difficulté. Son esprit était pris au piège dans une brume épaisse qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait vraiment trop chaud. Cependant, malgré son état, il pouvait sentir quelqu'un collé contre lui et des bras qui l'entouraient avec tendresse. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et c'est le plus discrètement possible qu'il tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormi de Castiel son cœur s'arrêta de battre et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, il l'avait réellement retrouvé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'il chassa rapidement en battant des paupières. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à chialer maintenant !

Il termina de se tourner, chose assez difficile avec son gros ventre, et une fois totalement face à Castiel il ne put s'empêcher de le contempler. Ses cheveux en pagailles, ses sourcils épais, mais bien brossé, son nez droit et sa bouche légèrement gercée, mais tellement adorable. Il était à deux doigts de se pencher pour l'embrasser lorsque la voix de Castiel s'éleva entre eux :

« La vue te plait ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air coquin.

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant plusieurs heures et elle envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Il sentit aussitôt son corps réagir et pour toute réponse il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace.

Il avait faim de lui.

Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à répondre en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Dean, venant chercher sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était la première et dernière fois. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur la peau de l'autre, caressant, pétrissant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et pourtant le désir brûlait encore entre eux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dean entre deux inspirations.

Il savait que le moment ne s'y prêtait guère, mais il voulait des réponses. S'il n'avait jamais été adepte des longs discours et des conversations à cœur ouvert, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les femmes n'aimaient pas les réponses évasives. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était du concret.

« Pourquoi tu es parti le lendemain ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ? »

Castiel le regarda dans les yeux et Dean put voir qu'il faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son regard. Ses joues étaient plus colorées que d'ordinaire et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à rester fixes bien longtemps.

« J'avais peur. » avoua Castiel après un moment à chercher ses mots. « J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me rejettes. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi à tes côtés, alors je suis parti. Après, c'était de plus en plus difficile de revenir et comme je n'avais pas de nouvelle de toi je pensais que mes craintes étaient fondées. »

« J'espère que tu lui as remis les pendules à l'heure à ce putain d'emplumé en lui foutant ton poing dans la gueule. » grogna Dean.

« Heu… oui » souffla Castiel en se grattant la gorge.

Sa réponse attira l'attention de Dean. Il lui attrapa le visage et le força à le regarder. Mais même si son visage était face à celui de Dean, ses yeux continuaient de le fuir.

« Cass, dis-moi que tu lui as remis les pendules à l'heure ?! »

« Et bien… oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Non. »

« Non ! »

« Oui… non… »

« Choisis ! C'est soit oui, soit non, mais pas les deux ! »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Parce qu'après tout il ne mentait pas. Il avait bien mis les choses au clair avec Balthazar, mais pas de la façon dont Dean l'aurait voulu.

« NON, MAIS DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! » s'exclama Dean en se redressant, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile vu son état.

« Dean… »

« NON, IL N'Y A PAS DE DEAN QUI TIENNE ! » hurla un peu plus le jeune homme en enfilant son pantalon puis son tee-shirt.

Il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte avec violence. Autant dire que Castiel ne resta pas dans le lit à trainasser. Ni une ni deux, il sauta en dehors des draps et se précipita à la suite de Dean sans chercher à s'habiller. Alors qu'il dévalait l'escalier, il entendit la voix de Sam s'élever de la cuisine.

« Dean ?! Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu crois que c'est prudent de te lever dans ton état ? »

« Est-ce que je m'occupe de tes miches ?! Non ! Alors, fous-moi la paix ! » lui cria Dean.

Castiel arriva dans la cuisine et sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de faire attention au fait qu'il était seulement en caleçon, il agrippa le bras de Dean et s'envola ailleurs.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Juste dans un champ à côté de la maison de Bobby. Mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il ait toute l'attention de Dean sans que celui-ci puisse s'enfuir. Et même s'il tentait de s'échapper, le champ était bien trop vaste pour qu'il y arrive avant que Castiel ait fini de parler.

« Dean, écoute-moi. Je sais que Balthy a fauté, mais… »

« Ah ! Parce qu'en plus, il a le droit à un surnom ?! » répliqua Dean en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas… bref ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que même si je lui en veux, je ne peux pas rejeter toute la faute sur lui. Non ! Écoute-moi avant de parler s'il te plaît. » demanda Castiel en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Je suis autant coupable, car si j'avais voulu avoir de tes nouvelles j'aurais pu t'appeler ou aller te voir. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne m'en voudrais pas aussi longtemps et retourner vers toi. Dean… je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abandonné. Aussi bien dans ma présence que dans mes sentiments envers toi. »

Dean ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux fixaient un point au loin, mais, vue comme il clignait plusieurs fois des paupières, la confession de Castiel l'avait touché.

« Dean. » Cass se plaça dans son dos pour ne pas rendre le jeune homme mal à l'aise en voyant ses larmes. « Je peux te l'affirmer, te le jurer si tu le veux, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Balthazar. Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui ou demain. Jamais. Et J'espère que tu me croiras lorsque je te dis que je t'aime. Je t'aime Dean. Tu seras toujours le seul pour moi. »

Dean se retourna lentement. Quand ils furent tous les deux face à face, aucun n'osa parler de peur de dire une bêtise. Castiel avait fait beaucoup d'effort et pas mal de premier pas vers lui, alors Dean considéra que c'était à lui d'en faire un maintenant. Il prit le visage de Cass entre ses mains et malgré son angoisse de paraître ridicule il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Castiel et l'embrassa.

C'était bien loin des baisers qu'il donnait aux femmes, mais Castiel n'était pas une femme et il avait pour lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais eus pour les autres. Alors au diable le ridicule. S'il devait paraître fleur bleue et bien soit ! Après tout, il avait un fœtus dans le ventre alors il pouvait bien se permettre quelque petit écart de virilité. Il se sentit trembler lorsque Castiel se lova un peu plus contre lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Son odeur. Son goût. Il n'y avait goûté qu'une seule fois et pourtant il en était devenu dingue au premier contact. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la peau douce de Cass. Il caressa son dos avant de revenir sur son ventre et de remonter sur son torse ou il prit entre ses doigts les deux tétons déjà érigés. Le soupir de bien-être que Castiel laissa échappé le fit bander un peu plus. Il avait envie de lui, mais il savait que dans son état cela serait impossible ou trop risqué. Ils devaient s'arrêter là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Castiel devait être sur la même longueur d'onde, car il retira la main qu'il avait glissé dans le boxer de Dean et qui masturbait tendrement sa verge. Il mit fin au baiser en se reculant doucement.

« Je crois que… » commença-t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Oui ! Je suis d'accord. » approuva Dean.

Pourtant il fit un pas vers Castiel, ne supportant pas de rester trop loin de lui.

« Tu nous ramènes chez Bobby ? Je commence à fatiguer. » avoua le jeune homme en posant une main sur le bas de son dos.

Il ne savait pas combien de kilos pesaient le bébé, mais bordel, il devait bien manger à la cantine !

« Oh ! » s'exclama Castiel en se rappelant que Dean n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. « Je suis désolé. Viens. »

Castiel posa une main sur la sienne et ils réapparurent dans la chambre que Dean occupait.

« Ah ! Pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre. » s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

« Mélinda ?! » demanda Dean en voyant la jeune femme.

« Elle-même. Bien, on commence. »

« Commençait quoi ?! » interrogea Dean un brin suspect.

« Castiel ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. »

« Je suis venu pour regarder comment tu vas et comment vont les bébés. »

« Les bébés ?! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux hommes.

« Eh bien oui, les bébés. De la part de Dean ça ne me choque pas qu'il ne soit pas au courant, mais toi, Castiel, comment tu as pu passer à côté de ça ? Dean attend des jumeaux. »

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 8. Parfois quand je regarde cette fiction, je me demande si le chapitre que j'écris sera le dernier ou pas. Pour le moment l'histoire continue. Je pense qu'elle ne prendra fin qu'à la naissance des enfants et d'ici là, j'ai encore quelques petites aventures à faire vivre à nos deux amoureux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

La nouvelle de Mélinda résonnait encore et encore dans ses oreilles, tel un écho sans fin. D'abord abasourdi, il finit cependant par reprendre pied avec la réalité et il se sentit soudain très lourd et très las. Il tâtonna à la recherche d'un quelconque support lorsqu'une main se posa dans le creux de son dos, avant de la guider vers le lit.

« Mélinda, je sais que tu voulais que nous parlions, mais je pense que ta nouvelle a été très… frappante pour Dean. » dit une voix à côté de lui. « Pourrais-tu nous laisser et revenir demain ? »

« Et qui va me payer le carburant ? Toi peut-être ?! » s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

Elle finit cependant par quitter la chambre. Elle se mettait à la place de ce pauvre Dean. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si on lui avait sorti une annonce de ce genre. Alors pour un homme ! Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, Bobby lui demanda rapidement des nouvelles :

« Ces deux têtes de mules ne veulent absolument rien dire et ils passent leur temps à virevolter à droite et à gauche ! » bougonna le vieux chasseur.

« Eh bien… je peux te dire qu'ils vont bien tous les deux, mais qu'ils ont besoin d'un moment en tête à tête, donc j'ai gentiment été congédiée. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulu savoir Sam.

« Je viens de leur apprendre que tu ne seras pas qu'une fois tonton. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à demain. »

Sam se tourna vers Bobby, le regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu… Oh Mon Dieu ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

De leur côté, Dean et Castiel étaient toujours assis sur le lit. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler alors qu'ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Dean fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, mais s'il devait patienter pour que ce soit Cass qui se lance, alors autant attendre la fin du monde ça serait plus rapide !

« Il va falloir qu'on commence à penser à acheter des affaires pour… pour… » il inspira un grand coup afin de se donner le courage de le dire. « Pour les bébés. Et puis, on ne va pas rester chez Bobby indéfiniment, il va falloir qu'on trouve également un appart ou une maison. Enfin… tu vas devoir le faire, parce que je me vois mal sortir avec mon gros ventre. »

Castiel n'avait rien dit. D'une part parce qu'il pensait qu'il valait mieux laisser Dean s'exprimer. Mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait était la meilleure solution pour extérioriser ses peurs et admettre que tout ceci était bien réel. Cependant, quand Dean lui demanda de s'occuper des modalités, se fut au tour de Castiel de prendre peur. Il n'y connaissait rien en bébé ou en maison, alors comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'occuper de tout ça ?!

« Dean, je… »

« Sammy t'aidera. » le coupa Dean qui avait très bien compris le problème de l'ange.

Ce dernier soupira. De soulagement et de honte de ne même pas être capable d'aider sa future famille à se construire convenablement.

« Je suis désolé. » s'entendit-il dire.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dean, surpris par cet aveu soudain.

« Je devrais pouvoir d'aider et te soutenir. Être capable de faire tout ce que tu ne peux pas faire, mais je me rends compte que je suis plus inutile qu'autre chose. »

Malgré son gros ventre, Dean réussit tant bien que mal à se tourner vers Castiel. Il regarda cet homme qui avait d'abord été un étranger, puis un ami et enfin son amant et la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Certes, il y avait son frère, mais ce n'était pas le même lien et celui-ci n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde. Dean ne savait d'ailleurs pas quand il allait repartir. Il déposa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui dit :

« Je ne pense pas être mieux préparé que toi. Ce que je viens de dire et juste une suite logique à mon état. Et, tu as toujours été une personne de raison, alors ne t'inquiète pas… mon chéri » osa-t-il avec hésitation. « Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille. »

Les paroles de Dean ainsi que le tendre surnom qu'il lui avait donné firent du bien à Castiel et lui donnèrent une délicieuse sensation de chaleur. Il attrapa alors la main de Dean pour en embrasser la paume et en mordiller la partie charnue qui se trouvait juste sous le pouce. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Il s'approcha du visage de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, le guidant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

« Cass ? »

L'ange le débarrassa lentement de son tee-shirt, puis il posa ses deux mains en coupe autour de son ventre rond.

« Tu vas faire de moi un père. Je me sens excité et tremblant de peur. » déclara Castiel. « Mais je sais de quelle façon, je peux te dire merci. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il avait retiré le pantalon et caleçon de Dean. Il se pencha alors vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme où il lécha avec délice la verge à demi gonflée.

« Oh bordel, Cass ! »

Deux mains vinrent empoigner ses cheveux avec force et la queue de son amant ne mit pas longtemps pour avoir toute sa vigueur. Il le suça avec délectation, se saoulant des gémissements de Dean. Il alla même jusqu'à glisser un doigt vers le petit trou plissé, le taquinant gentiment de la pulpe de son index. Mais il ne comptait pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas dans ce sens-là. Alors qu'il continuait de s'occuper avec sa bouche de la verge de son amant, il enleva à son tour ses vêtements. La tâche était plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il réussit quand même.

« Cass… prends-moi. »

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Dean lui donna des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il passa outre son propre désir. Au lieu de répondre à la demande du jeune homme, il fit lentement remonter sa main libre vers le visage de Dean. Il lui présenta alors deux de ses doigts et d'un regard son amant compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sentir la bouche chaude et humide ainsi que la langue taquine de Dean autour de ses phalanges l'électrisa au plus haut point et c'était une bonne chose vu ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il retira délicatement sa main avant de l'amener entre ses fesses. Il se pénétra avec l'un de ses doigts et commença à se préparer. Dean, qui avait encore les yeux fermés, ne voyait absolument rien de ce magnifique spectacle. Mais lorsqu'il regarda l'ange et qu'il vit sa main aller et venir entre ses propres fesses, il sentit son self-contrôle disparaître à grands pas.

« Cass, chéri… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean au bord de l'implosion.

Il aurait tant voulu être derrière Castiel afin de voir ses doigts glisser dans son petit cul serré et chaud. Rien que d'imaginer cette peau se refermer avec avidité autour des doigts de leur propriétaire lui donnait le vertige. De son côté, Castiel se jugea assez prêt pour passer à la suite du programme. Il enjamba les hanches de Dean et tout en tenant la queue du jeune homme d'une main ferme, il fit descendre ses hanches sur la tige de son amant.

Sentir le gland pénétrer sa petite rondelle le fit grimacer de douleur et il s'arrêta un instant. Devant lui, Dean avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Castiel se pencha, faisant bouger le gland en lui, pour lécher les petites gouttes qui se trouvaient sur les tempes de son amant.

« Cass… pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? On avait tout le temps pour inverser les rôles. »

« J'en avais envie. Et puis, tu n'es pas vraiment en état pour être pénétré. Alors, ne râle pas et savoure. »

« Mais je savoure, si tu savais comme c'est si bon d'être en toi. » confia Dean en faisant bouger gentiment ses hanches.

Son gland s'enfonça un peu plus entre ses chaires. Dean crut voir durant un instant des étoiles. Castiel était tellement étroit et chaud qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps.

« Tu es tellement gros. » gémit Cass, partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur.

« Merci ! » s'énerva alors Dean. « J'aimerais bien te voir porter deux gosses ! »

« Je parlais de ton sexe, idiot ! »

« Oh... Désolé. »

Castiel s'amusa du trouble que sa réponse avait semé chez Dean. Il posa gentiment ses mains autour du ventre gonflé tandis qu'il terminait sa descente, prenant en entier la verge du jeune homme. Il se sentait comme rempli. C'était une sensation bizarre et plaisante à la fois. Soudain, il perçut un faible coup contre sa paume.

« Tu as senti ?! » s'exclama Dean.

« Hmm… oui. C'est donc ça de faire un plan à plusieurs ? » se questionna Castiel.

Aussitôt le visage de Dean vira au blanc et Cass put sentir son sexe se dégonfler aussi vite qu'un ballon de baudruche.

« Bordel de merde, Cass. Ça ne va pas la tête de dire des trucs aussi pervers ?! Ils ne sont même pas encore nés que tu veux leur polluer l'esprit ?! »

Castiel regarda Dean un long moment, avant de rire aux éclats. Il alla s'écrouler à côté du jeune homme, ses mains posées sur son ventre qui lui faisait mal à force de trop rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » rouspéta Dean.

« Si. Honnêtement, si. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es un si grand obsédé sexuel. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu crois que tes parents sont restés chastes durant la grossesse de ta mère ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Arrête de me mettre des idées aussi dégoûtantes dans la tête. Je ne coucherais plus jamais avec toi ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'inquiéta soudain Castiel.

Se fut au tour de Dean de sourire et il reçut en échange un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Castiel se rallongea alors, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout de leur ébat, mais comme c'était de sa faute, il ne dirait rien. Dean se tourna alors vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et Cass en profita pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comment on devrait les appeler ? » demanda soudain Dean d'une voix hésitante.

Castiel allait demander de qui il parlait lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup contre ses côtes. Les bébés, évidemment.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… si c'est des garçons on pourrait leur donner le nom de ton frère et de ton père et si c'est des filles au moins celui de ta mère. » proposa Cass, avant d'ajouter face au silence de son amant. « À moins que ça ne te plaise pas. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » le rassura Dean. « Je suis très touché que tu penses à donner le nom des membres de ma famille à nos enfants, mais… mes parents nous ont donné à Sam et moi le prénom de nos grands-parents maternel et ils étaient tous les deux des chasseurs, alors… »

« Alors tu as peur quand donnant le nom de tes parents ou celui de ton frère nos enfants héritent du même destin ? »

« Oui. C'est bête n'est-ce pas ? » ricana l'ancien chasseur.

« Non. Mais pour le coup, ça complique la tâche… tu as des idées toi ? »

« Et bien, je pensais à Alexandre, Jérémy ou encore Mathias. Et si c'est une ou des filles, Andréa, Caitlyne ou Carmen. Tu en dis quoi ? »

« J'aime bien. » se contenta de dire Castiel.

« C'est tout ? Tu sais si ça te fait chier, dis-le ! » s'énerva Dean en s'écartant.

« Mais non. » paniqua Castiel devant la colère de Dean.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci se mettait dans un tel état. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal. Si ? Il s'assit à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Désolé, Cass. En ce moment, je suis un peu à fleur de peau. »

« Tu voudrais que je choisisse un prénom ? Ça te ferais plaisir ? » essaya de comprendre l'ange.

« Oui. Je me sentirais moins seul dans l'histoire. »

« Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Je suis là pour toi, Dean. »

« Je sais bien. Mais… tu n'es pas un humain depuis bien longtemps et moi je suis un homme. Toute cette histoire ressemble à une mauvaise blague que Gabriel aurait pu faire et je n'arrive pas à savoir comment me comporter ou comment j'aimerais que les autres se comportent. Mais je sais qu'en temps normal, lorsqu'un couple attend un enfant, les deux parents réfléchissent ensemble à ce qu'ils vont faire ou ne pas faire. Dans notre cas, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on coule sous l'incompréhension. »

Castiel arrivait à comprendre ce que Dean voulait dire. Il avait toujours connu le jeune homme dans la peau d'un chasseur, mais pour être le prédateur il faut savoir prendre le risque de perdre les personnes qui nous entoure. En devenant un parent, Dean passait du chasseur au chassé. Ce retrouver dans une position de faiblesse sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas en faire de l'ironie comme il en avait l'habitude devait être un poids lourd à porter.

« Gabriel. » dit soudain Castiel.

« Quoi, Gabriel ? » questionna Dean.

« Si on a un fils, j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle Gabriel. »

Dean lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Il était heureux que Cass fasse des propositions. Il avait peur que l'ange se repose trop sur lui et se serve de son ignorance pour laisser Dean faire tous les choix. Il aimait bien être le meneur, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais parfois, il appréciait quand on lui disait qu'il se trompait ou qu'on lui proposait autre chose. Il avait à ce moment-là le sentiment qu'on ne l'oubliait pas, qu'on pensait à lui, qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il n'était pas seul.

« Et si c'est une fille ? » demanda Dean.

Il regarda Cass froncer les sourcils, le regard fixer sur le mur devant lui. Il semblait vraiment prendre la question de Dean très au sérieux, car il mit un certain temps à répondre.

« Il y a une femme que j'ai beaucoup admirée. Elle s'appelait Cléopâtre. »

« Cléopâtre ? Tu veux dire la Cléopâtre ? La reine d'Égypte qui a eu une relation avec Jules César ?! »

« Oui ? Tu la connais ? » demanda Castiel avec étonnement.

« Pas personnellement vu qu'elle est morte bien avant ma naissance. Mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle en Histoire. »

« C'était une femme remarquable, fière, juste et forte. Elle était aussi d'une grande beauté. »

« Et tu voudrais qu'on appelle notre fille, Cléopâtre ?! » demanda Dean ahuri.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé ton avis, je te signale. » rétorqua Castiel, vexé.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la tête boudeuse de son compagnon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression sur le visage et il la trouva tout simplement adorable. Elle lui donnait envie de l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre la raison et la sienne avec. Il allait dorénavant faire en sorte de le taquiner plus souvent. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Je suis désolé, chéri. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais j'ai peur quand donnant ce nom à notre fille, si on en a une, cela ne lui apporte plus de problème qu'autre chose. Mais si tu aimes vraiment ce prénom, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Castiel le regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la fin de cette fanfiction. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à la publier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai fait une petite modification dans l'histoire au moment ou Dean se jette dans le vide. Je trouvais ce passage trop idiot du coup je l'ai modifié.

Je tenais également à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaire, positifs ou non, et de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

Il était bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. Dehors, il pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent, la pluie se fracasser en rafale sur les murs de la maison et le tonnerre gronder. De temps en temps, un éclair zébrait le ciel. Mais tout cela lui importait peu, car il pouvait se blottir sous ses draps, sentir la présence chaude et réconfortante de Cass à ses côtés. Cependant, malgré les protections qui entouraient la maison, un démon avait réussi à prendre possession d'un des membres de la demeure. Un hurlement perça le silence de la nuit et la tranquillité de Dean. Mais au lieu de se précipiter comme il aurait pu le faire à une certaine époque, il se contenta cette fois de donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son bien-aimé. Un grognement lui répondit, néanmoins ça ne perturba pas Dean qui déclara :

« Ta fille est réveillée. C'est à ton tour d'aller la calmer. »

En guise de réponse, seul un autre grognement lui répondit, mais Cass ne bougea pas. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir employer un autre moyen de pression, Dean se tourna vers son mari et lui chuchota vicieusement à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux pouvoir refaire ce qu'on a fait hier avant les dix prochaines années, tu ferais bien de lever ton joli petit cul et en vitesse. »

Il ponctua sa phrase par une claque sur les fesses de Castiel. Ce dernier, sous la menace, ne mit pas longtemps à se lever et c'est d'un pas traînant qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre du monstre qu'ils avaient mis au monde. Comment une gamine de sept mois pouvait faire un boucan pareil ? Alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre, la petite s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer pour se mettre à gazouiller en voyant son père se pencher au-dessus de son lit. Castiel voyait bien dans ces yeux l'immense étendue de son intelligence, elle n'avait peut-être que sept mois, mais gare à ce qui si trompait, cette petite savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et il était temps pour Castiel d'agir.

Dans la chambre, Dean put entendre la voix grave de Castiel s'élever à travers le baby phone. Mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, car ce dernier se servait de l'énochien. Cependant, il ne se priva pas de demander lorsque Castiel revint dans le lit :

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Tanya, à partir de maintenant, tu pourras pleurer autant que tu voudras, mais temps que ce symbole ne te sentira pas en réel danger, alors plus personne ne t'entendra lorsque tu seras dans ta chambre. »

« Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je le peux. L'énochien offre beaucoup de possibilités…aïe, Dean ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant, sombre crétin ! » s'énerva le jeune homme en le frappant à nouveau. « Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne dort pas à cause d'elle et c'est que maintenant que tu te décides d'utiliser ce genre de chose ?! »

Comme il tourna le dos à son compagnon, il ne put voir le sourire moqueur qui ourla les lèvres de Castiel. Pourquoi ce dernier aurait cherché à empêcher sa fille de pleurer, alors qu'à chaque fois que son amant se levait, il était nu et offrait à Cass une vue magnifique sur son cul musclé ?! Bien évidemment, maintenant que Dean lui demandait également de sortir du lit, il n'avait plus d'intérêt à se faire casser les oreilles la nuit.

Il repensa au jour où les jumeaux furent mis au monde. Mélinda était venue chez Bobby avec une petite trousse de plante médicinale.

« C'est tout ce que tu comptes utiliser ?! » avait demandé Dean avec une certaine ironie mélangée à beaucoup, beaucoup d'angoisse.

Il était assis dans le canapé, son ventre, à la peau tirée, était tellement rond qu'on se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser. À côté de lui se tenait Castiel ainsi que Sam. Bobby avait préféré partir, il ne voulait pas vraiment être de la partie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, j'ai apporté un puissant sédatif qui me permettra de te faire une césarienne sans que tu ne sentes absolument rien. Ensuite, Castiel n'aura plus qu'à faire son petit tour de magie et hop ! plus aucune marque. »

Dean avait grogné, dubitatif, mais au fond de lui, il avait su qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme. Mais surtout, il avait une foi absolue en Cass. Et finalement, tout c'était bien passé. Ils furent tous les deux très heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient un garçon et une fille.

Le prénom de Tanya avait été également une idée de Castiel. Il l'avait trouvé en regardant un dessin animé qui passait à la télé. Au départ, il avait voulu donner le prénom du personnage principal à leur fils, mais Dean avait soutenu qu'il se ferait lyncher toute sa vie s'il était appelé Fievel. C'est quand Sam avait rajouté qu'appeler sa fille Cléopâtre était limite également, que Cass avait pensé à Tanya.

Quelques jours après la naissance des jumeaux, Sam était retourné au paradis. Malgré son envie de le garder près de lui, Dean voyait bien que son frère souffrait d'être sur Terre. Sam leur avait donc dit au revoir avec beaucoup de tristesse, mais comme il avait su le dire à son frère, tout ceci n'est pas un adieu. Ils se reverraient tous au paradis.

Il revint à l'instant présent en entendant la respiration légèrement ronflante de Dean. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action, mais à peine se fut-il légèrement approché, qu'il se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos. Au-dessus de lui, un Dean on ne peut plus réveillé.

« Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton cinéma ! » s'exclama l'homme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « À ton avis, pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fini par me mettre au lit sans pyjama ?! »

Castiel rigola, ravi dans un sens d'avoir été démasqué. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Dean et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il l'aimait comme un fou et c'était réciproque.

* * *

Dean regardait d'un œil mauvais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Comment une énergumène pareille pouvait se faire passer pour un prêtre ? Il jeta un regard noir à Castiel, certain qu'il était au courant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » s'exclama celui-ci, comprenant ses pensées. « Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Quels magnifiques bambins vous avez là. » s'écria Balthazar en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tanya et Gabriel.

Si le geste fit rire la petite fille, elle agaça son frère. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Gabriel ne pouvait pas voir l'homme et il ne se priva pas de lui dire :

« Toi, j't'aime pas. »

« Gabriel ! » le reprit son père

Dean de son côté, souriait fièrement. C'était bien son fils !

« Et bien malheureusement pour toi, le moucheron, tu vas être obligé de me supporter pendant un long moment. »

« Je ne pense pas. » répliqua Dean. « Venez les enfants, on s'en va. »

Castiel quant à lui, demanda à ses jumeaux de rester un instant avec Balthazar, tandis qu'il suivait leur père à l'extérieur. Il rattrapa Dean devant l'impala et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Dean ! » s'exclama-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son mari sur lui.

Dean préféra cependant faire sa tête de cochon et posa son regard loin de Castiel. Malgré tout, son mari ne se laissa pas intimider et s'expliqua :

« Dean, nos enfants ne sont pas de simple humain. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Balthazar, mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il s'occupe de Tanya et Gabriel. Ils ont besoin qu'on les guide dans l'utilisation de leur pouvoir et Balthazar sera mieux se faire écouter que moi. »

Voyant que ses arguments n'atteignaient pas son mari, Castiel poussa un profond soupir et joua sa dernière carte :

« Et puis, tu sais le catéchisme à lieu tous les samedis matins. Ce qui veut dire qu'on sera seul tous les deux pendant quelques heures. »

Il s'était rapproché afin de pouvoir passer une main câline sur l'entrejambe de son amant. Il le sentit immédiatement réagir et rigola lorsque Dean l'attrapa par la taille pour le ramener un peu plus contre lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Un peu plus loin sur le parking, une vieille femme assista à la scène en faisant des signes de croix contre ses pêcheurs.

* * *

Castiel rentra épuisé chez lui. Le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël était toujours un calvaire.

« C'est moi. » dit-il d'une voix lasse en ouvrant la porte.

Le silence dans la maison l'alarma aussitôt et il appela Dean avec plus de force. Ce dernier sorti alors de la cuisine avec deux bières à la main et habillé en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

« Les enfants ne sont pas là jusqu'à quand ? » Demanda Cass en s'approchant pour prendre une des bières et en boire une longue gorgée.

« Jusqu'à dimanche soir, chéri. On a tout le week-end pour nous et un bain bien chaud qui nous attend en ce moment même. »

Le visage de Cass s'éclaira immédiatement. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas eu un week-end juste pour eux ? Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain et une fois dévêtu, se glissèrent dans l'eau encore chaude.

« Et quelle est la suite du programme ? » demanda Castiel ?

« Il n'y a pas de programme. Nous allons juste profiter. »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, Castiel laissa Dean lui retirer ses vêtements avant de l'allonger sur le lit. À plat ventre, les fesses légèrement relevées grâce à un coussin, il gémissait lentement sous les caresses buccales de Dean. Tout était lent, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas expulser la frustration par de long gémissement ou de petits cris. Mais dans un sens, cela ne le dérangeait pas, car il aimait quand son mari prenait soin de lui et une telle chose ne ce n'était pas produit depuis longtemps.

« Dean. » souffla-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu en veux plus ? » demanda sensuellement l'homme à son oreille.

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi. » sourit Dean.

Puis, c'est avec une lenteur à toute épreuve que Dean se glissa dans l'intimité de son mari. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait pris Castiel. Ils avaient bu comme pas possible, profitant pour la première fois d'un moment de tranquillité sans leurs petits démons. Tout avait été très vite, trop vite et ce jour-là, après s'en être rendu compte, Dean s'était promis qu'un jour il ferait l'amour à Castiel du début à la fin, sans jamais accélérer la cadence.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Son sexe coulissait en douceur dans les chairs de son compagnon, profitant de sa chaleur et de son étroitesse. Il se coucha sur lui, collant leur corps et se mut lentement en lui. Sa main alla s'emparer de celle de son mari et il regarda leurs doigts s'enlacer et leurs alliances s'entrechoquer.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Castiel qui en gémit de plaisir.

Il était bien. Il était chez lui, avec l'homme de sa vie. Il se faisait prendre de la plus belle des façons.

 _« Ne regrettes-tu pas de ne plus être un ange, Cassie ? »_ lui avait demandé Balthazar lorsqu'il habitait chez lui.

À ce moment-là, il lui avait répondu non, mais sans vraiment y croire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Maintenant, il en avait des tas de raison. De toutes petites choses qui misent ensemble formaient un tout aussi solide que le monde lui-même.

« À quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Dean en le serrant contre lui.

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, profitant de la langueur post-orgasmique.

« À nous et à la chance que j'ai. » répondit d'une voix endormie, Castiel.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être chanceux. On l'est tous les deux. »

Castiel sourit à cette remarque. Oui, ils étaient chanceux tous les deux. Ou alors, ils étaient juste chanceux à deux.

Fin


End file.
